


Algiz

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Angst and Feels, Battle, Big Bang Challenge, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Loss of Faith, Lucain Big Bang 2018, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Pagan Gods, Prophets, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Algiz- connection with the gods, awakening, higher life, protection; or hidden danger.What happens when the god you prayed to all your life stands in front of you? But an appearance of a god has never been a good sign.Now Cain has a chance to rebuild his faith and maybe even change his fate...if only it was that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

A sharp pain burned him as the knife slowly dragged through his palm, leaving a line of blood behind. He didn't feel it, focused on the prayer, blood dripping in the small bowl, mixing with the other blood. He used his other hand to dip his first two fingers into the bowl, whispering the prayer as he drew a rune on his forehead, hearing nothing but his own heartbeat and the sounds of the forest around him. 

That's how his brother found him. Kneeling, messy hair covering his face, bloody fingers and closed eyes.  

“ Praying again “ the voice broke his trance. 

“ Just a small sacrifice before the battle. “

“ You're still not prepared. Besides you're praying to the wrong God, brother “ the voice huffed. 

He got up on his feet, pulling his hair out of his face as he spoke. 

“ Even the unwanted and unknown deserve a prayer. “

“ No one prays to the Unknown, he doesn't exist. You should pray to Thor. “

A chuckle escaped from his lips.

“ Already did. Let's go and prepare Abel. It's going to be a long battle. “

 

Many voices echoed around him, he recognized them. The men were singing battle songs and prayers before every battle to encourage themselves.

Their voices entwined, creating an ethereal melody mixed with the wind, giving comfort and bringing their spirits together. He never joined them, just let the melody wash over him as he prepared himself. The viking warriors always braided their hair to keep it out of the way during war. 

His fingers were running through his hair and with the music wrapping around him like a mother's embrace he braided it. 

Then slowly, gently almost like a caress he cleaned his naked torso with a wet cloth. Many tattoos adorned him, Odin's raven on his left shoulder, Thor's hammer on his right, a wolf's head on his right forearm and a few runes that represented the Unknown God close to his heart. 

He had a weird habit to always go to battle with clean hands. At last he dressed up in his battle tunic, light but covered with rough leather and sheathed his sword the familiar weight on his hip a welcoming presence. 

His mother waited for him and Abel to get prepared so she could give them a blessing. 

" Cain, my brave son I wish you a successful battle, may the gods guide your sword and if you die I wish for you to feast with them in Valhalla. " she officially said, when no one was around she dropped the act and hugged him. 

Cain smiled in the embrace, his mother was an emotional but fierce woman. 

" Look after yourself and father. " he joked. 

" Your father wouldn't survive without me. You should look after yourself and try to look after Abel too. He can be reckless at times. " then she kissed his forehead before she left to find Abel. 

While they were marching out of the village he caught a sight of the local seer, Metatron, blind, but gifted or so the people said. 

It seemed that he sensed him and yelled his name. Cain always felt uneasy around the seer, but couldn't deny that his gift to see parts of the future helped the village a couple of times. 

" I'd wish you luck Cain, but you don't need it, not this time."

" And why is that old seer? "

The seer's smile chilled him to the bones. 

"  You'll see. "

Cain got annoyed, the seer's mysterious words didn't help his uneasiness before the battle. 

" If you have seen something, you better tell me. It could be helpful. "

The seer shook his head and rasped. 

" I only saw you, but the future isn't set in stone, although only but a few managed to change their fate. "

He knew it was a bad idea to speak with the seer, but he couldn't go back. 

" Okay then. May the gods be with you. " and he walked away to join his friends. 

Unknowingly to him, the seer whispered 

" It's better not to know too much about your fate Cain. The gods have plans for you. Let's just hope they are good ones. "

 

War was raging around him, caught in the storm like a lone boat, he moved from side to side, dodging, spinning, avoiding the arrows and blades with a grace he never knew he possessed. 

He didn't like killing, but he loved his family and village and he was ready to do anything for them. 

The most mysterious thing was how good he was on the battlefield. During battles and fights his instincts kicked in and his inner wolf stepped forward to fight and kill. It was like his tattoos burned with power and energy was spreading through them. 

Sometimes he felt like the gods were guiding his hands and shielding him, other times like no matter how hard he fought it wasn't enough. 

This battle was different, he could feel it, he relied on his instincts alone, which meant that the battle was hard and bloody. His brother was nowhere to be seen as he stabbed and cut, punched and kicked. 

One strong blow and his shield finally broke, shattering like ice, but he kept swinging, as he was running he grabbed an axe from a dead warrior without a thought and used his both hands. 

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced him and he felt an arrow in his shoulder, the blow made him sway forward, but he continued going. 

In the battle haze he had a moment of clarity, breathing heavy he looked around and saw a lot of his friends fighting, but also a lot of his friends were laying on the ground, bloody... dead. 

They were losing he knew it. The first thought that came to his mind was

_ Abel _

A moment was all he needed to break out of the haze and to continue with the battle, praying that his brother was still alive. 

And a moment was all it took for an axe to cut him. 

He swung with his sword and the man was dead, but a sharp pain in his chest told him that he was cut, a little too much this time... a little too deep to survive. 

Falling on his knees, head bowed like in a prayer, a single word escaped from his lips... 

_ The Unknown's name _ , 

A last prayer for help. Shining red eyes appeared in front of him as darkness took him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Suddenly something dragged him from the dark, and he woke up gasping for breath as his senses were trying to figure out what happened to him. 

Immediately his left hand went to his chest searching for the wound while the other hand was searching the ground for his sword. 

Nothing was around him, and his wound wasn't there, at least he couldn't feel it through the cloth. 

Looking around himself he realized that he was deep in a forest and that it was night. The moon was the only light shining over him.

No, someone or something was here too. He could feel it. 

He carefully got into a crouching position, letting his senses adjust in the dark as he waited for something or someone to appear. 

A whistle echoed, but it wasn't enough for him to determine where it came from, by now he could see shapes in the dark thanks to the moonlight. 

A rustle of wings reached his ears and he knew that someone was behind him, there were no birds that hunted at night and he had a feeling that it wasn't an owl. 

Cain was a patient man, but waiting for death to take him didn't agree with him, so he yelled. 

" Man or beast, show yourself! Step into the light! "

A soft chuckle was heard and two red eyes appeared not far from him. 

A red flame blazed in the dark, illuminating the face whose eyes belonged to. 

" What about a god? " a voice broke the silence, deep as the darkness, sharp as the north wind and sweet as honey. 

Now, Cain was getting scared, he never heard of a god with red eyes. 

Heart beating fast he stood up and spoke as calm as possible. 

" There is no god with red eyes, so go back to the shadows demon. "

The demon's face frowned and with a flick of his hand, he sent the fire from his hand to the ground starting a campfire. 

Now Cain saw better, the demon that called himself a god was sitting cross-legged on the ground, dressed in black and dark greens, short hair, shadows of wings appeared behind him and in a flash they were gone. 

The demon smiled and winked at him. In an instant Cain's chest started hurting like it was set on fire, he barely held on not to scream, dropped on his knees, ripped his tunic and was surprised to see that his tattoo was glowing bright red. 

Shocked, he looked at the figure behind the fire, red eyes trapping him in an intense gaze, seemingly devouring his soul. And just like that, the pain disappeared leaving a shadow in its wake.  

" The Unknown... " whispered Cain. 

The god nodded and smiled 

" Finally you got it. That wasn't so hard was it? "

" How... You are just a story... an old legend passed through the priests' runes... "

" You should know how. After all, you set me free. "

And he said the one thing Cain didn't believe he would. 

" Cain. "


	3. Chapter 3

Cain was shocked, heart beating fast, he shook his head, closed his eyes, but when he opened them, The Unknown was still there, sitting cross-legged calm as a forest's pool. 

" Say it, say my name... " he commanded, voice deep as the forest, dark as the night. 

Cain was spellbound by the red eyes, fire dancing in them or was it just the fire in front of him.. 

He didn't feel his lips moving, but he heard his voice whispering, obeying the command, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

" Lucifer "

The sight before him almost blinded him, the instant he whispered the last syllable The Unknown god shone like a fire was set inside of him, shadows of wings on his back, two dark vertical lines appeared on his cheek and he closed his eyes as in a prayer. 

In a flash it was gone, the god hidden behind the fire, his eyes the only thing that shone, a content smile on his face as he spoke. 

" Names have power, Cain especially real ones. That's how you set me free. "

Sleep was threatening to take him, but Cain fought it, a deep furrow appeared on his forehead as he tried to make sense of the words. 

" But how? "

" With your dying breath you spoke my true name and summoned me, therefore setting me free from my prison. "

Out of the confusing situation a thought arose. 

The battle. Abel. The men. 

" I... Where am I? Where are the others? Am I dead? "

That didn't sound right to him, something was terribly wrong, he could feel it, but something inside was telling him that he wouldn't like the answer. 

" You were on the edge, I came just in time to save you, to stop the bleeding and to bring you here to wake up. "

" Where are the others? " he already knew the answer, but he had to hear it. 

" Your friends are dead, all of them."

 

Suddenly Cain was on his feet, deep sorrow clouding his judgment, rage starting a fire in him chasing every fear he had. 

"Why didn't you save them? You're a god, if I summoned you, you should have saved them too. Why didn't you do anything? "

The Unknown God or Lucifer, as his  true name was, simply shrugged and answered 

" They didn't summon me, you did. "

Despair, pain, anger, betrayal and guilt fought inside of him, a battle that only one could win and the anger was winning as he shook like a leaf in the wind, barely stopping himself from rushing towards the god and choking the life out of him. 

The fire climbed higher and Lucifer was standing in front of him at arm's length, with unreadable expression on his face as he pulled out a dagger. 

He held the dagger out towards Cain, offering it and Cain took it, rage filling his lungs and clouding his eyes as he pointed it at Lucifer's chest. 

" You want to kill me. I see that in your eyes. Go ahead, a god who leaves everyone to die deserves no less. "

Then he slowly untied the front of his tunic and with a finger guided the dagger to his heart. Now, the dagger was pressing into his skin, just over a tattoo of an old symbol. 

" Do it. It will make you feel better, but it won't bring them back. " he spoke gently, warmth radiating from him. 

As fast as it came, the fight left him, the knife dropped from his hand and he fell to his knees. 

He couldn't do it, kill someone unarmed, especially the god he prayed to since he was old enough to read the runes. 

Everything crashed, he couldn't breathe as a cry ripped from his throat and hot tears started falling from his eyes. 

Realization hit him as memories flooded his mind, 

_ Abel's smile, the men singing before battle, training and joking with them, feeling at home, helping a friend to stand up, a friend he was never going to see.  _

He was so lost in his pain that he didn't notice that someone was crouching in front of him. A gentle hand slid under his chin and slightly nudged it up, making him look at the face of Lucifer, eyes full with understanding and a sympathetic expression. His voice was soothing like the lullabies his mother used to sing to him as he spoke, " Your friends are now in Valhalla, feasting with my brothers. There's nothing you can do for them, but honor their bravery. We're gods, don't forget that, but we have limits too. Some things are written and cannot be changed no matter how much you try. Fate is sometimes stronger than all of us, even the gods can't completely change it. "

Cain wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. Numbness was overtaking him and he couldn't hear or think properly and if someone stabbed him, he doubted that he would feel anything. 

" I'm sorry for your loss. Your friends are still on the battlefield. When you are ready you can go and give them a proper burial. "

Then he drew back, letting Cain's head bow down, hair hiding his face as he was breaking apart. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Cain lifted his head and was shocked to see that it was dawn. The night flew past him, but he was still numb. The Unknown God was nowhere to be seen, for a moment he hoped he'd imagined the whole thing, but the fact that he was on his knees in the middle of a forest proved him wrong. 

He stood up on shaky legs and walked away from the forest determined to find his fallen friends and give them a proper funeral.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was broken at the loss of so many great warriors, but at the same time were happy to see Cain alive. They considered him blessed by the Gods. He hated it. 

His mother was holding up for the both of them, helping to prepare the funeral pyre for all of the fallen warriors. 

Cain didn't want to sleep or rest, felt like he would drown in nightmares if he fell asleep. He worked hard to get wood for the pyre and carefully helped for the bodies to be laid down. 

By the time they finished the preparations night had fallen, the moon and their fires the only light left. 

Despite the fires Cain felt cold like never before, his tears long gone as he stood watching his friends' bodies burn to ashes. 

Suddenly, as the flames were rising a voice appeared out of nowhere, deep, full with sorrow, clear as a forest river floated in the air. 

One of the gods was singing death songs. Enchanted by the voice the people slowly joined in the singing, sending their prayers to the gods, saying goodbye to their friends and family. 

Cain wasn't singing, instead he closed his eyes letting the voices wash over him, cleaning him from the guilt, soothing his pain, as the voice of the Unknown rose above them, rich and smooth,clear yet clouded with the wind, saying his prayers, giving comfort and peace, guiding the fallen. 

 

The last one to leave the ceremony was Cain, heart heavy, tired and emotionally drained as he reached his home, fell on his bed and surrendered himself to the sweet darkness as the moon was shining over him, while two eyes watched him before they disappeared in a rustle of wings.

 

The days without his brother were dull and boring, lifeless as he was doing whatever was needed for his family. Focusing on hard work and training he did his best to escape his pain, the emptiness he felt inside, the disappointment that threatened to eat him alive and resisting the urge to visit the dark forest. 

 

Rain was falling, thunder and lighting crashing, tearing the sky open, Thor's anger fully on display. A sudden fire started in Cain's heart, emotions overflowing him like a raging river and he had to get out of the house or he would drown in it. 

 

It sounded like the sky was calling him, like the rain was waiting for him to show up so it could take him, freeze him, destroy him. Cain grabbed his sword, the weight greeting him like an old friend, fitting in his palm like it had never been separated from him.

No thunder, no lightning, not even the gods themselves could have stopped him from swinging his sword in the middle of the raging storm. Every cold raindrop felt like a drop of life, giving him peace of mind. 

He couldn't see through the rainstorm, so he closed his eyes, feeling the water on his skin, caressing him like a lover's touch. In the dark his senses sharpened, every swing radiated with energy, his tattoos started to burn, with every crash of thunder he felt electricity running through his body. It was freezing cold, but he didn't feel it, the gods were shielding him, wanting to purify him or punish him, he didn't know anymore. 

Slowly the fire inside of him was dying, leaving his sorrow on display, his hands aching, his whole body shaking as his sword dropped from his hand, breathing hard, tears falling like the rain the moment he opened his eyes. And he screamed, at everything and nothing, screamed with the thunder, voice cracking with every sound that passed through his lips. 

 

He wanted to stay in the storm, to never leave, to let it consume him, but the burning of the tattoos wouldn't let him be. The strongest one was the tattoo with the name of the Unknown God, never stopping from sending fire through him, preventing him from dying, keeping him awake. He hated that, hated everything about himself, he felt like he disappointed his family, the gods and most importantly himself. 

His feet dragged him to his home, tired and cold, quiet and sad, but clean, his body refreshed and purified. 

Luckily for him, his mother was asleep as he went into his room, took off his wet clothes, fell on the bed and covered himself in furs. 

Throughout the night he felt like he was burning, like the fire never went out, but this was a different fire, causing him to dream of red eyes and a deep voice whispering his name like a prayer. 

Before he could stop himself, he released a sigh that burned through his lungs, surprisingly sounding like a name as he let the dreamworld take him to the welcoming darkness and peace. 

 

Sunlight woke him up, caressing his cheek, warming his soul as he got up with determination in his heart. 

Soon he was standing in front of the oldest house in the village, nervous to enter the home of the seer. Before he could change his mind he knocked on the door and heard a voice telling him to get in. 

The place was dark, herbs and crystals in every corner, a messy bed, a table filled with so many things it was surprising how it was still standing. A dark curtain was hanging crystals interwoven in it, giving an otherworldly glimmer. 

“ For a brave man, you're too afraid to visit me. Get in. “ the seer’s voice came from behind the curtain. 

Cain found himself in a small room, a small window, a table, a chair, many candles and the seer sitting in his chair staring at him with white eyes. 

“ Sit “ he commanded. 

Cain sat on the chair contemplating how to start a conversation. 

Luckily the seer was faster. 

“ I sense confusion… “ then he looked at him with the creepiest smile Cain had ever seen and nodded wisely. 

“ Yes. Something changed in you.. Wanna share? “

“ I think my… I believe that I was wrong.. My faith.. “

“ Ahh, your faith, what about it? “

“ I always believed in the gods, especially the Unknown one, ever since I found the story in the priests’ scripts when I was a child. “

“ And? “

The seer’s voice was so welcoming and inviting and he never spoke with anyone about his faith, so he let the words flow through his lips like water. 

“ As I was getting older…you know, sometimes faith requires a proof, well..without it, my belief started fading and I was just praying for the sake of it, then battle after battle and all I could see was blood and death… “

“ So you started drowning in it. “

Cain lowered his head in shame as he spoke, guilt emitting from him. 

“ I almost gave up, left the faith behind. And you know what happened afterwards. ”

“ You mean after the…. “

“ Don't say it. Don't. “ Cain hissed at the seer. 

“ You're still not over it. ” the seer’s words were sad. 

A tired sigh left his lips as he continued with his story, 

“ Then I got the tattoo of the Unknown God's name and, “

“ Why?  Why going back to pray to the god that never showed a sign that he listened to you, or that he even existed? “

“ Because it was the only thing that was keeping me sane, an attempt to bring the child I was back to life, the faith I had then. I had to dedicate myself to something even if it wasn't real. I needed it. “

“ And now? “ the seer’s question burned like fire. 

Cain lifted his head to look at him. 

“ Now, I realized that it's real, and I'm afraid. I'd rather put my faith knowing that no one would disappoint me because it wasn't real, than believe and get broken again. I just don't know… “

“ So, you came to me. Ask and I'll tell you if I know. “

“ What did you see before the battle?  And what awaits me? “

The seer’s smile chilled him to the bones as he extended his arm at him. 

“ First pay the price, then I'll answer the question. “

Without a second thought Cain took the arm and licked the palm then took out a knife and cut a thin line in his own palm. The seer grabbed his hand and licked the blood off of it. 

Cain felt a shiver down his spine as he watched the seer. 

“ Ahhh, now I see more. Blood holds many secrets. Before the battle I had a dream within a dream, about you. You were standing on a hill, the ground was shaking, fire burned beneath, but you were peaceful. “

Cain took a sharp breath and whispered, 

“ What awaits me? “

“ Your fate is mostly veiled in shadows and flames, but I see pain, betrayal, deception… hmm… love. You'll either fall hard or rise high. The Unknown is watching you, no matter what you used to believe, don't refuse his offer or help. “

“ How do you…”

“ Don't be stupid Cain, even the worst seer can see how the runes shine on you. “

It was time to leave. 

“ Thank you Metatron. May the gods never lead you astray. “

The seer’s smile was genuinely warm. 

“ The gods already punished me, they blinded me, so I can really see the souls not the faces and never do wrong again. Don't worry about me. “

Cain left the house calmer than ever. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a warm day, the people were moving around the village working and talking to each other. Cain was prepared to face his fears, to face the god he prayed to, the one who kept him sane, the same one who saved him and to ask for forgiveness. He needed to be forgiven for praying while deep inside questioning his existence. 

Not knowing where to look for him, he placed his hand over his heart, covering the tattoo as warmth spread from it showing him the way. 

Then he started walking, his feet knowing the way, guiding him to what appeared to be the dark forest. 

The instant he set a foot on its grounds, he felt lighter, calmer, energy was floating around him, sunlight falling through the leaves of the trees as he walked slowly enchanted by the beauty surrounding him. 

Somehow he knew where to go, he passed a small pond dragonflies danced around it, birds sang everywhere as he reached a small hill. It was a very old place, a place made for prayers, where it was believed that the gods themselves went to rest. 

A circle made of rune engraved stones, with an old, almost ancient oak tree in the center of it. 

Before he arrived, he noticed a figure sitting cross-legged in front of the tree, its back turned towards Cain. 

The tree was shadowing the figure, but Cain could still see it. And what a sight it was, short blond hair, lean yet well trained torso, ink adorning it, the shoulder blades covered with tattoos of wings. Cain was staring at him, mesmerized by the way the shadows danced on the skin, creating an illusion that the wings were moving, bringing the tattoos to life. 

One slow step, then another and without realizing he was standing outside of the circle, having lost his ability to speak he closed his eyes to calm himself and when he opened them… 

He was gone. A sound of beating wings made him look around until he saw him leaning on a tree behind Cain. 

Cain turned towards the Unknown God. He was calmly looking at him, a playful smile on his face, barefoot, dressed only in black pants, skin glistening under the sunlight, the tattoos giving him an ethereal appearance and Cain forgot how to breathe. 

“ Welcome back, Cain. “

 

Slowly coming back to his senses, Cain stood tall as he prepared to apologize to the god in front of him. 

“ Is there something wrong? “

“ You're ready. I didn't expected that. “

The god looked at him curiously 

“ I see… “

“ You do? “ his heart beating fast, maybe he could be forgiven. 

“ Keeping your faith strong is hard, especially in a god that hasn't been around for a very long time. I've never seen you, but I was hearing your prayers, they kept me from going crazy and losing control. So… I know that there was a time when you didn't really believe in anything let alone me. “

“ You heard my prayers? “

“ Of course I did, since you were a small child until you broke me out of my prison. “ his eyes were warm like a winter fire. 

“ Unknown one.. “

Waving his hand the god interrupted him

“ Call me Lucifer, after all that's my true name. “

Then he stepped closer to Cain as his warmth and unique scent closed around him. 

“ You were afraid of me once. What did they write about me? ”

Cain sensed a bit of danger, his instincts reacting, forcing him to step back, but he fought and stood his ground no matter what. 

“ That you went on a killing spree and almost destroyed the whole village, they barely stopped you. “

Lucifer's face pulled in a broken smile as his eyes shone blood red. 

“ Right… you wanna know the whole story? “

Fear gripped Cain's heart as he was trying to find an answer that wouldn't get him killed, but he was interrupted before he even had a chance to start talking. 

“ Yes, I don't deny it. I broke the rules, I killed so many of your kind, at that time it looked fair, your kind killed someone I loved.. “

“ A god? “ Cain croaked. 

Lucifer's chuckle chilled him to the bones. 

“ You humans think that you're the strongest, they turned my love into a blood eagle. “

Cain felt a sympathy towards the god, the blood eagle was a extremely painful and slow way to die. Lucifer saw that and his face twisted in anger. 

“ Don't pity me!  You should pity your ancestors for what I did to them. How I ripped them to pieces one by one… do you know why they killed him?  Because he wanted peace more than anything… They made him look like a traitor and punished him without a trial, because of me and I couldn't do anything! “

The whole forest started going darker by the second, dark clouds came out of nowhere and Lucifer was glowing. 

“ Nick… he was special, he was mine and when they took…him away… I couldn't stop. It took Thor and Loki working together to knock me out. And it was all because of you!  You pathetic creatures, caring too much about land and property! Do you know how it feels to lose a part of you?! To watch him die in front of you, his light fading from his eyes as he whispers your name! Even I, a god, couldn't bring him back! “

Cain didn't even notice when he started crying, his fear replaced with pain, pity and sympathy towards Lucifer. 

“ I know.” he whispered, and when Lucifer heard him all the fight left him the shadows disappeared and the forest returned to normal. 

Then he turned his back at Cain and said, 

“ Go home Cain, before I hurt you unintentionally. “

Not sure what came over him, Cain spoke, 

“ I know you suffered and I want to help. To redeem for my lack of trust. “

“ I should redeem myself… not you. “

They stood like that for what appeared an hour, but it probably wasn't more than a few minutes. 

When Lucifer turned to look at Cain his eyes were even more red, his face sad, his voice cracked as he spoke, 

“ Go home Cain. When I decide how to redeem us both I'll call you. “

Then he stepped past him, leaving him frozen in the sun. 


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed since Cain saw Lucifer and he was beginning to regret his decision to go to the forest. Deep inside he wanted to help the god, he knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved, but was thinking that he couldn't be able to do anything, after all he was just an ordinary human. 

It was a bright day, but Cain was feeling down returning from a meeting with the other warriors, it appeared that he would have to go to a battle soon. He just hoped this was the last one, but out of experience he knew that, there will always be another fight, another war. 

Slowly he entered his house, where he was immediately greeted by his mother's annoyed face. 

“ Is something going on, mother? “

His mother's eyes flashed as she said, 

“ You didn't tell me that your friend was coming to stay with us for a while. I would have been prepared if you just have told me sooner. “

Cain was confused, he couldn't remember inviting a friend to his house. When his mother saw his confused face she rolled her eyes and said, 

“ He is in the main room, go help him settle after all he's your friend. “

Before he could say anything, his mother dragged him into the room and there he was greeted by the sight of Lucifer standing with a small bag in his hand. 

His mother smiled at him while elbowing Cain. 

“ I'm so glad I met a friend of Cain. He will help you settle in. I need to go. See you for dinner Lucifer. “

Cain waited until his mother left before he felt panic rising inside of him. He hissed at Lucifer for a moment forgetting that he wasn't talking to a normal human. 

“ Follow me. “

Surprisingly Lucifer looked amused by the situation. 

When they were alone in Cain’s room, he spoke again. 

“ What are you doing here? “

“ You wanted to help me redeem myself and I want to thank you for setting me free. So I came to offer you an agreement. “

“ Okay? “

“ I'm going to stay here and help you to win the war. “

“ What?  Why?  “ Cain just couldn't believe that a god would care about their small and petty battles.  

“ Because you hate wars and battles, and once this petty fight you humans like to call war is over, you'll have your peace. “

Cain still couldn't understand what he was hearing, as he struggled to find the right words. 

“ Thank you…? “

Lucifer rolled his eyes at him and chuckled. 

“ For the fierce warrior you are, you can be quite soft. “

“ Soft? I have killed so many, and I… “

“ You liked it. Your inner wolf howling at the moon… I felt its thirst last time you fought. “

Guilt overcame Cain as he silently nodded. 

“ Do we have a deal then? You'll show me how to be human and I'll help you with the battle? “

Cain looked at Lucifer's face honest and understanding, blue eyes shining with mischief and… 

_ Wait!  Blue eyes?  _

“ Your eyes… they are blue… “

“ You like them? I couldn't walk around with red eyes could I, people would think that I'm a demon or something. “

Deep blue, like the sky, like the sea, like waves crashing down and he found himself trapped again. Lucifer's voice broke the spell. 

“ Okay then. Where will I sleep? “ then he started looking around, a curious expression on his face. 

“ I didn't expect you, so I have one bed in here.. And I don't think a god would love to sleep on it. “

“ I have slept in far worse conditions, don't mind your bed…If you want to share it of course. “

Cain felt a blush spreading on his face and stumbled over his answer 

“ I… don't really think that would be comfortable. “

The smirk Lucifer gave him was absolutely wicked, not helping his blushing face at all. Then he stepped a bit closer to him and whispered. 

“ Come on Cain, you can't tell me you've never shared a bed with a man… after all those fierce battles. I know you Vikings don't really limit yourself to just women… “

Barely resisting the urge to close his eyes and pretend he wasn't listening Cain spoke, 

“ I haven't. I might have just once and it…. “

Desperately trying not to blush or remember that night. 

Finally Lucifer appeared like he had enough of teasing Cain, that's why he stepped back and smiled

“ It's alright Cain, despite the fact that I'm a god, I don't force people into anything. We can share the bed or I can sleep on the ground. It's fine with me. “

Cain shook his head and said, 

“ I'll sleep on the ground for tonight, you take the bed, we'll figure something out for tomorrow. “

Lucifer nodded. 

“ Your house, your rules. “ and he left the room to wander around the house. 

Nighttime came faster than Cain expected, when he entered his room he found Lucifer sitting cross-legged on the bed, back against the wall, his eyes closed. 

He was only wearing his pants, his tattooed torso on display and despite the fact that Cain never had a problem with seeing naked men, he couldn't help but blush. Lucifer was truly mesmerizing, built like a warrior yet his body appeared to have softness he'd never seen before. Not wanting to disrupt his rest, he stepped in quietly and almost tripped when he heard a voice, 

“ Like what you see? “

Cain managed to fix his expression before he turned towards Lucifer. 

“ I don't mind, just don't walk around the house naked. “ the moment he said that he regretted it. 

Lucifer's face pulled into a seductive grin as his eyes shone red. 

“ As you wish. “

Trying not to get trapped in his eyes, Cain took his tunic off and prepared his bed on the ground. While he was doing that he heard Lucifer saying, 

“ I like what I see… “ voice dripping like honey, then instantly changing back to the normal deep voice as he said, 

“ Have a good night Cain. “

When Cain lifted his head to see, he was greeted with the sight of Lucifer laying on his stomach soundly asleep. 

A gentle smile graced his lips as he laid on his makeshift bed. 

A wolf was howling outside mixing with the wind. 

Cain was aware of everything around him, his senses on alert despite the fact that he was tired he couldn't sleep. Not when he could sense the god's presence in the room, his gentle breathing enough to make him aware that he wasn't alone. 

He lifted himself on his elbows and saw Lucifer sleeping under the thin moonlight coming from the small window. The look on his face was so peaceful, soft…beautiful, his torso softly glowing taking Cain's breath away. It was a miracle having a god in his house, let alone a god he prayed to since he was a child. 

To help him sleep, Cain started humming the prayers he knew, guiding him to stay true and strong. Before he knew it, he was asleep on his bed covers, a gentle smile on his face. 

Something was trying to pull him from the lovely dream, he felt like feathers were tickling him and he started opening his eyes only to be greeted with Lucifer's face surrounded by sunlight. 

Cain thought he was still dreaming, imagining Lucifer like a sunlight spirit, golden messy hair and clear blue eyes, until he heard his voice. “ You have pretty interesting tattoos, Odin’s crow, Thor’s hammer, did you know that those symbols make you more visible to the gods? Of course I like mine the most. “

“ Huh..? “

Cain was slowly getting up, sunlight was falling in his eyes and he was squinting at Lucifer. 

Lucifer just ruffled his hair before he got up and said, 

“ Come on sleepy head. Time to play human. “


	7. Chapter 7

Cain found out that living with a god was at best interesting, at worst incredibly annoying. Lucifer had two ways to start the day, he would either wake up too early, do his silent prayer then he would annoy Cain so he would watch the sunrise with him, or he would be asleep, laying on the furs, letting the sun warm his body allowing Cain to shake him awake. 

Sunlight was floating through the window breaking Cain's beautiful dream, slowly with a gentle smile on his face he stretched himself and got up, only to find out that Lucifer was asleep. It appeared to be one of the lazy mornings. After a week and a half he still wasn't used to seeing the god like that, open and soft, his torso on display tempting him to trace the tattoos on his back…those beautiful wings… 

He couldn't let himself feel something more towards Lucifer, he was a god, he could leave when he would get bored. 

Before his thoughts could run away he took a cup of water and poured it over Lucifer, the reaction was instantaneous… Lucifer jumped, messy hair and red eyes as he tried to find the source of danger, but he looked like a wet kitten, and Cain lost it. 

His sides hurt from laughing, but he couldn't stop, then he made a mistake of looking at Lucifer and his breath froze. The look on Lucifer's face was deadly, his lips curled into a snarl as he stepped closer to him. 

Cain wasn't afraid, but his rational mind told him that he might have poked a bear, a very angry and dangerous one and before he could defend himself Lucifer started laughing, his head was thrown back and he was chuckling like he saw the funniest thing in the world. 

For a moment Cain thought he was losing his mind, but he was corrected by Lucifer's voice. 

“ The look on your face…priceless… what did you think I would do?  Rip you to shreds? “

“ You're… not angry? “

Lucifer smirked. 

“ I love water and that was so refreshing, but next time don't do that my instincts might react too fast. I'd hate to see you thrown across the room. “

Cain nodded silently. Lucifer smiled at him and asked, 

“ Anyways, what was that for? “

Now it was Cain's turn to smirk as he replied 

“ That was payback for taking my mother's side. “

Lucifer just chuckled at him. 

“ Speaking of mother, we need to go to the forest to pick up mushrooms. “

The moment he heard the word forest Lucifer's eyes lighted up like stars. 

“ I know a perfect place for that. “

*****

The moment his foot stepped on the forest's grounds, he felt his whole body relaxing, his vision sharpened and every breath he took was refreshing. Filled with unbelievable happiness he turned to look at Lucifer, but he wasn't next to him. 

Just as he was about to call for him, he saw him crouched next to a river running his hands through the water. 

Then without a warning Lucifer took his tunic off, then his boots which he threw at Cain and walked away, Cain stood shocked until he heard Lucifer's voice calling him. 

“ Come on Cain, let me show you the magic of the forest. “

Cain had never seen the forest so alive, full with colors, sounds, smells… intoxicating, enchanting, mesmerizing. The forest wasn't the only thing that was mesmerizing.. Cain couldn't take his eyes of Lucifer, the way he moved soundless, hair turned golden under the sunlight, the tattoos on his torso softly glowing like he belonged in the forest and the forest was caressing him. 

He was spellbound so much that he didn't notice that a pair of wolves appeared in front of him, in an instant his instincts sprang to life and he was crouching with a knife in his hand. 

The wolves looked at him their yellow eyes carefully assessing him, before he could do something Lucifer appeared seemingly out of nowhere and put his hand on one of the wolves. 

“ Get up Cain. These are friends. Right? “ and started hugging and petting them. 

Surprisingly to Cain the wolves acted like dogs towards Lucifer, the more surprising thing was how Lucifer was looking at them, eyes warm, a smile bigger than ever as he gently whispered to them. Then he looked at Cain, a smile bright like the sun rendering him speechless then he went to him, took his hand and dragged him along. 

“ It's okay Cain, you can touch them. “

Cain stumbled on his words,

“ No…Lucifer they are wolves, they might not harm you, but I'm sure they wouldn't think twice about me. “

Lucifer's hand was soothing and warm on his arm as he gently took it between his hands and said, 

“ Don't you trust me? I won't let them hurt you. “

Cain wanted to say that he trusted him, he wasn't sure why, but he didn't trust the wolves, yet something in Lucifer's eyes chased away his fears and he nodded. The smile he got in return was heartwarming. 

Lucifer carefully guided Cain's hand on one of the wolves, letting go only when he saw that the wolf was calm. 

The fur was so soft and warm… he could actually feel the strength radiating from the magnificent animal before him, it's was truly amazing. Slowly he felt himself smiling at the wolf when it startled him by licking his palm. 

“ They like you. “ Lucifer sounded surprised.

“ Yeah, well I'm glad, they are beautiful. “

Then the wolves slowly backed away and left them alone. Cain was staring at them, his heart filled with joy and something similar to longing.

“ Want to race to the temple, to see who is faster? “

Cain turned to see Lucifer's daring smirk and his inner wolf, the part of him that was wild and free wanted to feel the wind to run, so that's what he did. 

He started running, a sudden yelp and Lucifer was running next to him. For a moment he felt like a wolf, every step was fire, every breath was life and the wind was urging him on. 

It seemed the forest liked their small race, he didn't trip or lost his way, not even run into a tree branch… he felt like flying, like falling, like swimming, his senses sharpened and he reached the temple on the high hill. 

Slowing down he fell on the ground, laid down trying to catch his breath when he heard a voice from above him. 

“ What took you so long? “ Lucifer's smiling face over him. 

“ What? You used your powers, that's not fair… “

Lucifer smirked at him and sat on the ground. 

“ I can't stop when I'm running, it feels like flying.. “

A sudden idea ran through Cain's mind. 

“ Can you fly? “

“ I have wings, so I can. And no, I can't show them to you. But I can show you something else. “

Cain furrowed his brows in question. 

“ Sit up Cain. Cross-legged. Come on. Then tell me what you see. “

Curiosity took over him and he did what he was told to do. 

“ I see…trees, and the river, then some birds and... “

Lucifer's exasperated voice interrupted him, 

“ Yes, but there is so much more, you just need to do it properly. Okay. Will you let me show you what I see when I sit here? “

Cain nodded. Then he felt Lucifer's hand on his shoulder, his voice whispering in his ear. 

“ Close your eyes. Now focus on the sounds.. “

When Cain closed his eyes, the first thing he felt was Lucifer's presence surrounding him as he tried to focus on anything but him. 

His voice was soft and luring, hypnotizing as he spoke, 

“ Do you hear the birds singing, now hear the wind whistling…imagine that you can see it…a small bunny on the grass.. “

Slowly Cain could see everything he was told to, it was a bit overwhelming at first, but with Lucifer's guiding voice he felt like he was walking into a dream. 

“ There they're, our wolves, feel the wind as they run… their senses noticing a deer nearby, ohh..it escaped… such a graceful animal… “

Cain was so overwhelmed by everything, Lucifer's presence, his voice grounding and making him fly at the same time, his hand.. a part of him… the fresh air and he almost started crying out of happiness. 

It seemed that Lucifer felt that too, that's why he said, 

“ Come back Cain, slowly open your eyes. “

And when he did that he felt like he took a long breath after holding it for so long. 

He was dazzled by everything he saw. 

“ Is that the way you see?  All the time? “

Lucifer smiled at him and answered. 

“ Most of the time. This is the place where I feel the calmest and see what I want to see. “

“ Have you ever watched me?  From here? “

All he got was a smirk as Lucifer started walking away, but he managed to hear the reply, 

“ Maybe. “

They quickly collected the mushrooms Cain almost forgot about and by nightfall they were back at the village. 

There Lucifer met Azazel for the first time. Azazel was his leader the one who made the plans and strategies and choose the men. 

Cain alway found Azazel a bit too much sly and something he couldn't put into words but screamed of danger. 

“ Hey Cain. What are you doing? “

“ Azazel, my friend and I went to pick some mushrooms. “

Azazel turned towards Lucifer, subtly checking him out before he said, 

“ You friend look like he could join our men, he looks agile enough to fight. “

Cain barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, according to Azazel everyone had a potential to be a warrior, though in this case he had right. 

“ I'm afraid I had my fill of battles and war for now. Thanks for the offer though. “

Azazel shrugged and replied. 

“ I say once a warrior always a warrior. But it's your choice. Never mind, Cain tomorrow night we're going to have a meeting, I'll be waiting for you. “

Slowly nodding his head Cain started walking away while his head filled with memories of battles and death. 

“ This leader of yours, he's kinda weird, like there is definitely something going on with him. Cain? “

“ I got lost in my thoughts, what were you saying?  About Azazel? “

“ I said he's not like the rest of you. “

Cain shook his head and explained, 

“ He's the fiercest leader I've ever seen, but something is different about him. “

Lucifer puffed. 

“ Okay. Let's go and eat something. This Azazel fellow might not eat because he is fierce, but I want to eat. “

Cain just chuckled and let Lucifer drag him away, Azazel's words left behind ..at least for the day. 


	8. Chapter 8

It appeared that they had to fight in three days. Cain didn't know what to think, he was nervous, but he also wanted for the battles to be over and for his family and village to be safe. 

Walking down the road he rounded a corner and was startled by the sight in front of him, there was Lucifer sitting cross-legged on the ground, naked from the waist up, two children sitting around him. Cain didn't know why but that sight warmed his heart, an  unexplainable emotion towards Lucifer took his breath away as he realized that he found the god captivating and sweet. Not daring to explore his emotions further he focused on Lucifer and the children. 

It appeared that Lucifer was telling them stories while they pointed at his tattoos, running their fingers over the lines and making him smile.

He wanted to enjoy the moment, but as always Lucifer noticed him and yelled, 

“ Come Cain. Let me introduce you to my new friends. “

The children giggled and before Cain could say anything Lucifer interrupted him, 

“ This is Anna and this is Adam. They are fascinated by my tattoos, so I decided to tell them the stories behind each and one of them. “

Anna smiled and whispered in Lucifer's ear, he smiled and explained, 

“ She wants to know whether you have tattoos too. “

Adam was the opposite, he stood up as tall as a 5 year old could be and said, 

“ You're a Viking warrior, dad says that every Viking has at least one tattoo. Can we see yours? “

Cain chuckled and as he was about to say that his tattoos were too scary, he caught a sight of Lucifer's face, he was smirking at him, a daring expression as he spoke, 

“ Yes, let's see them. “

Cain was trapped, the children were looking eagerly at him and Lucifer wasn't helping with his smirk. He let out a deep sigh as he took off his tunic and kneeled so the children could see better. 

He didn't expect their reactions, they started running their fingers over the tattoos, tickling him as they commented all the time. 

Anna appeared to love the raven, but Adam was impressed by the wolf, Cain actually found himself enjoying the attention and what made it better was the fact that Lucifer was listening and watching them with a gentle smile on his face. 

They stayed like that for a bit before they sent the children back to their homes. 

No wanting to ruin the good day Cain didn't mention the fact that he was going to a battle. 

That night he fell asleep listening to Lucifer's soft voice as he was whispering old songs and lullabies. 

When Cain told Lucifer about the battle, he didn't look surprised at all, he nodded his head wisely and said, 

“ Good luck with the battle, may the gods be with you. Don't get killed. “

Cain had a feeling that Lucifer hid something from him, but he didn't say anything. Surprisingly Lucifer hugged him before slapping his shoulders and chuckled. 

“ Don't make a mess while I'm gone. “ Cain joked. 

Lucifer just smirked and pushed him towards the men while saying, 

“ Go now, before you change your mind. “

 

°°°°

Cain couldn't sleep, he felt restless and uncomfortable, not because he was laying on the ground but because of the fact that he missed something or if he dared to admit, he missed someone. 

He missed Lucifer, having spent two weeks around his presence made him a little bit attached.  Falling asleep to Lucifer's voice was magical, soothing, enchanting… the men around him were asleep, but Cain couldn't. 

The first thing that came to his mind was praying, so he closed his eyes and imagined Lucifer's face. Then the words started pouring from his heart and soul. He whispered about the battle, the night sky above him and he added that he hoped Lucifer was doing great without him. For a moment the words  _  I miss you  _ crossed his mind, but he stopped himself in time. 

Slowly he started humming one of the lullabies Lucifer liked to sing and warmth started spreading from his chest, he put his hand over his heart just where the tattoo was and felt it. 

Warmth… comfort as his eyes closed. 

Before he fell asleep he thought he'd imagined two shining blue eyes and a deep and soothing voice telling him to sleep. 

  
  


The battle was hard but Cain felt strong like never before, swiftly he dodged blows and arrows, giving as much as getting. Every hit and punch, every swing was radiating power, his inner wolf hungry for blood and he let him.

Dead men scattered around him, but he couldn't see them, all he saw was red… blood and power… lightning and pain as he let his instincts take over, his sword was slipping from the blood, but he was holding it. 

Fire was in his veins, fire was in everyone's blood, as they fought, battle cries and screams, he felt his tattoos burning, giving him strength and what comforted him the most was the fact that the tattoo on his chest was the strongest. 

_ He was here with him.  _

Fallen on his knees, his breath trapped in his chest…he felt his inner storm fade away. He turned around and froze at the sight in front of him. 

Bodies… dead bodies everywhere… chopped pieces and bloody parts painted the most horrifying and grotesque image Cain had ever seen. 

It broke him, shook him to the core as he spent a lot of time staring at his bloody hands, guilt and self-hatred on his mind, his inner wolf silent but satisfied as Cain forced himself to drag the bodies of the fallen warriors, his friends to the pyre. 

He barely registered Azazel's voice telling him that they won the battle, nothing mattered to him, he felt like a bloodthirsty animal created to kill, the only thing that kept him grounded was Lucifer's tattoo on his chest, which spread warmth whenever he thought of falling. 

When Cain arrived home, bloody, bruised and cut he was greeted by his mother who hugged him and whispered

“ You're safe and alive. Welcome home Cain. “

Cain hugged her back, savoring every moment letting her warmth wash over him. The same thing happened with his father, then they let him be. 

He was so grateful for their understanding that after every battle he wanted to be alone. Slowly he walked into his room, determined to wash himself, to clean the blood of his hands. 

A voice startled him, 

“ Cain “

He didn't want to turn around and let Lucifer see him like that, broken, lost, fragile… that's why he croaked, 

“ I need to be alone right now. Please leave. “

There was no sound, so Cain thought that Lucifer left, but was surprised when strong hands turned him around and pushed him to sit on the bed. 

Head lowered to the ground, Cain whispered, 

“ Lucifer…. “

The voice was strong like a steel and gentle like his mother's hands. 

“ Now you'll listen to me and if you still want me to leave afterwards I'll do that. “

Cain's heartbeat stopped for a second when he saw the god kneeling in front of him. 

“ Look at me Cain. “

He did that and found himself trapped in Lucifer's eyes…sky blue, warm and caring. 

“ You think you're a monster because you killed so many. That's not true…before you stop me hear me out. I was watching you on the battlefield, guiding your hand, giving you energy and I felt the bloodlust… that's what the battle does to a man. Your heart was in the right place and you're allowed to mourn your friends. Don't think of yourself like that, you're a brave man, you fight for peace and for your family. A monster doesn't feel guilt or regret, so don't ever say that you're a monster. “

Warmth and love overcame him, hot tears fell down his cheeks as he struggled to stop himself from hugging Lucifer. 

“ Now, what do you do after every battle? Sleep? Eat? Bathe? Or other more pleasant activities? “

“ Wash the blood. “

“ Good idea. Wait here. “

Cain was surprised when he saw Lucifer carrying a big basin like bowl filled with water. Then he put it on the ground and said, 

“ I'm going to wash your upper body… if you want the rest… “

“ No! There's no need for any of that. I can do it by myself. “

“ You can barely stay awake, so just the upper body… pity. “

Then without a warning he grabbed his tunic and pulled it off, Cain was so shocked, heart beating wildly as he let Lucifer undress him. 

Slowly Lucifer took a cloth and dipped it in the water, squeezed the excess and started cleaning Cain's body. 

Strong hands and swift fingers held his arm as he ran the cloth over his skin. Cain closed his eyes and let himself feel the sensations, first his hands, left forearm, left shoulder, neck, chest.. 

Every touch felt like fire, the coldness of the cloth a welcomed feeling, Lucifer was extremely gentle with him, he was softly singing too… 

And before he knew it, Cain was lost in his dreams…dreams filled with warmth and happiness. 


	9. Chapter 9

When he opened his eyes, he found himself laying on the bed, covered with a blanket Lucifer nowhere to be seen. He stretched himself and got up. Sunlight floated through the small window, but his mind was fresh, his body rested and he felt himself blush when he thought off the last night. 

Quickly he dressed and went to find Lucifer and thank him, he was  surprised to see him chopping wood. He was half naked again, torso glistening with sweat, powerful strikes as Cain stood breathless. Fortunately Cain managed to get his breath under control before he embarrassed himself. 

“ I haven't seen a god chopping woods. I must admit, it kinda suits you. “

Lucifer turned around, a wicked smirk on his face as he said, 

“ Everything suits me Cain. This is one time only, so enjoy it. “

Life got back to normal, but Cain's feelings for Lucifer went from friendly to sudden unexpected urges to kiss him. 

Almost a month after the battle Cain realized that Lucifer was much more than an arrogant god and his feelings increased. 

They were passing down the training grounds when they saw a thirteen year old boy standing against two Viking warriors. It didn't look like a fair fight, especially not a training one. 

Surprisingly it was Lucifer who reacted first, he went to stand up in between the boy and the men, raised his hands and spoke, 

“ I don't think this is a fair fight. You can stop now. “

When Cain arrived he saw Lucifer glaring at Alistair and Jake. 

In a flash Lucifer pointed a knife at Alistair’s throat, his voice sharper than any blade. 

“ Pointing a knife at me won't really stop me. “

“ Only miserable men pretend to train a boy with the intention to beat him up. “

“ Life isn't fair. He has to get used to that. “

“ It isn't, but not like this. You're the ones who should protect him. “

Alistair had a stupid smirk on his face the one that Cain always found creepy and when they drew their swords he stepped in. 

“ Don't make that mistake. “

“ So your friend can't stand on his own, and he needs you to protect him. “

Cain smirked, glaring at them, satisfied that both of them seemed to look a bit nervous because of him. 

“ I'm just protecting you. I don't want to fight. Go! “

Cain thought they would put up a bigger fight, but they left. 

Lucifer turned towards the boy, a soft look on his face. 

“ What is your name kid? “

The kid looked a bit scared, but relaxed when Cain smiled at him. 

“ Cole. “

Lucifer smiled at him. 

“ Look at me Cole. Don't let anyone do that to you. I can see that you want to train with real men, but that's not a reason to let them toy with you. If you want to learn how to fight look for me I'd gladly teach you. “

Surprisingly to him, but Cain found Lucifer's words and advice so heartwarming. 

Cole was on the verge of crying when he mumbled something similar to “thank you” and ran away. 

Lucifer shook his head and smiled. Cain looked at him and said, 

“ You did great. For a god. “

“ Even us gods don't like bullies, despite the fact that we're selfish, manipulative and bloodthirsty, we don't like bullies. “

Then he smiled a particularly wicked grin, eyes daring as he challenged him. 

“ Let's train, just you and me. “

“ I'm not going against a god. It won't be a fair fight. “

Lucifer's smirk brought a shiver down his spine. 

“ Come on Cain, I won't use my powers. Let's see what are you made of. “

Cain never resisted a challenge, this time wasn't an exception. They found swords on the ground and took them. The moment Cain grabbed the sword he felt a blade, it almost grazed his side, quickly spinning he used his sword to block the attack and found himself face to face with Lucifer. 

And the battle began…swords clashed..blows everywhere while Cain struggled for a bit to get in the rhythm of the battle dance, but once his inner wolf awoke he was able to keep up with Lucifer. 

Lucifer was silent, fast, moved like a cat, strong and swift, while he swung his sword a proof of his experience and skills. Whenever Cain got closer to Lucifer, his inner wolf howled, he loved the fact that they were almost equal. He felt himself enchanted by the god’s movements, the energy and raw power he radiated. Unfortunately  Lucifer saw his hesitation and attacked more fiercely, almost brought Cain on his knees if it wasn't for Cain's long years of experience and well trained reflexes. 

Every breath was like he swallowed fire, heart pounded in his chest as he got more and more determined to not give in. Their swords were on the ground, but they continued the fight using their daggers and arms. 

A gust of wind and he found himself holding his dagger pressed at Lucifer's left side as his other hand was holding Lucifer's hand trapped. 

“ Are you in a need of a shave Cain? “

The voice cleared his mind and he felt the cold touch of a dagger pressed at his neck as he realized that his hand was holding Lucifer's hand, the one that held the dagger still, not allowing to move. 

He let himself breathe as he looked at Lucifer who smirked at him while he was holding Cain's arm, the one that was holding the dagger. 

“ I like my beard, thank you. But I don't think you'd love to lose your kidney. “

Lucifer chuckled and let go of Cain's hand. 

“ It wouldn't do anything to me. I'll be healed in a few hours. “ then he removed the dagger from Cain's throat. 

Cain placed his dagger back in its sheath that stood on his belt and said, 

“ That was fun. “

Lucifer wasn't smiling, he looked more serious than Cain had ever seen him as he spoke, 

“ You're surprisingly good, very skilled, I have felt your energy during your battle, but this was close combat… if I wasn't a god I might have admitted that you're better than me, but I'm, so I'll just say we need to repeat this again. “ then he walked away leaving Cain behind as he tried to understand what happened. 


	10. Chapter 10

Blood was dripping from his hands, his sword almost slipped as he was trying to catch his breath. The truth hit him, filled his heart with hope like a sunny day after a week of rain, bodies laid everywhere, his fallen brothers…their sacrifice would be honored, the battle was won. 

Cain couldn't think of anything better than that, they were closer to end the war, a few battles more and he would rest. 

This time he was gone for more than two weeks and he couldn't wait to see his family, Luci…his heart skipped a bit…since when he considered Lucifer a part of his family…he couldn't tell. 

Before he could get lost in his thoughts a voice called him. 

“ Cain! “

He turned to see Azazel his leader in front of him, face splattered with blood as he showed him his madman grin. 

“ Cain, my viking brother we made it, almost there. “

Cain couldn't help, but smile. Azazel was extremely happy after every victory, he acted like a child almost every time. 

“ Yes. Can't believe. We didn't do it by ourselves, our fallen brothers deserve a praise too. “

Azazel nodded solemnly and said, 

“ The gods were with us, don't worry Cain, our brothers are feasting in Valhalla at this moment. Let's give them a proper burial. “

And he walked away, his words echoed in Cain's mind, 

_ The gods were with us.  _

He pressed his hand over his heart, the warmth that radiated from his tattoo started fading away, a gentle smile on his face as he thought of Lucifer. 

 

Lucifer looked happy when he arrived home, he was a bit surprised when he heard about the victory, but smiled brightly. 

“ Are you in a need of a bath like last time or you'll do it yourself? “

Cain almost choked at the memory and with a flushed face he answered, 

“ There will be no need, I can do it myself this time. “

The smirk Lucifer gave him, increased his blush. 

“ Well, you're free to join me in the forest… there is a beautiful pool, perfect for bathing. “

“ What? “ 

“ I swim there sometimes, besides I wasn't suggesting something bad. I don't know what you thought off. “

Then he walked away, leaving Cain red in the face with inappropriate thoughts on his mind before he followed him. 

 

When he reached the pool, Lucifer was laying on a big rock, wet and  completely naked, his back on display as he bathed in the sun. 

Before Cain let out a single sound, Lucifer spoke, 

“ You came! I'm actually surprised, thought you didn't have it in you. “

Cain glared at him, desperately trying not to stare at Lucifer's backside…it appeared that Lucifer read his thoughts. 

He wriggled his hips and said, 

“ Like what you see? “ and started getting up. 

Quickly Cain turned his gaze upwards and failed to calm his heart down.

“ I'm disappointed Cain. You have the honor to look at a God in all of his glory yet you refuse. “

A sudden burst of courage overwhelmed Cain and he turned his gaze down, he was met with Lucifer's face and got trapped in his eyes. 

“ I don't like to stare at people, it's uncomfortable for them. “

“ I'm fine with it. You wear too many clothes. “ Cain felt two strong hands pushing him and he found himself in the pool. 

Hair wet, his clothes wet and just like that his shyness was gone. 

Slowly he stripped down, threw his clothes on the ground and smirked. 

“ Can a god swim, or the only thing he knows is to brag? “

Lucifer's grin was absolutely wicked as he jumped in the pool splashing Cain in the process. 

They spent the next few hours swimming, trying to drown each other, bathing in the sun, caught up in the moment not realizing that they were almost glued together. 

 

The whole village was overjoyed by the victory, so they organized a celebration for everyone. It started one week after their return in the small forest next to the village. 

Fires were set everywhere, food and mead was given to everyone, it was dusk and Cain already had drunk a lot…he didn't feel the effect of the mead. 

He felt like he was trapped in a dream, the fires gave the forest an ethereal glow, the winds sang through the trees and he was swaying feeling like a bird. 

One moment he was drinking the next he was pressed to a tree, his lips caught in a kiss, a blond haired beauty was kissing him, just as he was about to continue the kiss, he felt something… a sensation in his chest, the tattoo was stinging him. 

He left the girl, but not before he gave her an apologetic smile. The moment he was away from her the stinging sensation faded, he turned around to look for Lucifer, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

_ Probably with some girl.  _

And was surprised to see how much it bothered him, just when he was about to start looking for him a voice whispered in his ear. 

He almost jumped out of his skin. 

“ Do you enjoy the celebration? “

It was Lucifer's voice, soft and inviting, a bit teasing, every word  dripped like honey. 

“ I was, until…. “

“ Why go for someone ordinary when you can have something special? “

“ I don't… do it for… I only do it with people I care about… “

“ Don't turn around, the party just started, look ahead… what do you see? “

Cain looked ahead and saw two couples dancing, their moves weren't very smooth, but they were full with passion, radiated pure energy as the drums echoed. 

“ Have you seen eagles dancing, Cain? 

“ No. “

“ They dance before mating, it's their ritual. So beautiful to watch, they clash and roll, fly and crash again like ocean waves.. “

His heart started beating faster, he didn't know if it was because of the mead, but he felt unbelievably hot and he wanted to dance, to move, to fly… 

“ Join me on a dance. Let me show you how to dance like an eagle. “

Then he was faced with Lucifer's ocean eyes, his wicked smile as he offered his hand at Cain. 

“ I don't know how… “

“ Just follow my lead…do what I do and you'll be fine. “

Cain took his hand and just let himself be dragged, enchanted by the god. 

 

The drums were beating an unknown rhythm, Cain was hypnotized, he moved in tune with Lucifer, saw nothing but him. His body swaying, one moment he was flying the next he was gripping Lucifer's hand as they spun with their fingers intertwined hearts beating as one. 

At that moment he felt like the freest and happiest man in the world, he was an eagle and he was falling and flying at the same time, but he wasn't afraid… Lucifer was with him. 

All he could see was Lucifer, his burning eyes as he moved like an eagle, then like a wolf… Cain was high, he saw stars everywhere around him, the fires red like Lucifer's eyes and he didn't want to let him go. He spun around feeling like a bird caught in a storm, through the haze he could sense eyes watching him and he found himself breathless, filled with passion and energy, the urge to grab Lucifer and kiss him was almost unbearable. 

Just as he was about to fall on the ground from too many sensations, he found himself pressed to Lucifer's side, his hands cold on Cain's skin as he felt his inner flames fading replaced by feelings of safety and comfort. He had never felt so out of control, free and high yet knowing that he still had a choice, an empowering thought that gave him the courage to press Lucifer to the wall of his room. 

When did they come  back…he was so lost in the dream haze that he didn't notice their arrival, certain that if a wolf appeared to eat him he wouldn't see it. 

Lucifer's face was so close, he could count his eyelashes, his lips almost touching Lucifer's as he stared at his red eyes his resolve broke and he leaned in, but Lucifer was faster, he stopped him.

Cain felt it like a slap across his face, but then Lucifer whispered, 

“ Not while you're drunk and high on mead and happiness. Big decisions are made when your head is clear. “

“ I want to…I might have wanted it for a while, just one kiss…please.”

He didn't recognize his own voice, he was begging and he was pleading for the fire to be put out, for the ache to fade. 

Lucifer took his hand, the touch both soothing and burning, slowly oh so slowly he pushed him on the bed, as a gentle hand caressed his face. Cain closed his eyes, squeezed their hands, let out a deep sigh and whispered

“ Lucifer…”

His senses got clouded by Lucifer's unique scent, his skin tingled as he felt two cool lips pressed on his, the fire slowly faded, he let the drowsiness take him and surrendered to the dreams filled with red eyes. 

 

Cain woke up feeling incredibly refreshed and sober, stretching like a cat he realized that he was laying on his bed, the funny thing was he didn't remember getting in. Suddenly he felt a ghost of a touch on his lips, closing his eyes he was assaulted by little flashbacks of the previous night. 

_ Lucifer and him moving as one, his heart beating wildly in his chest, red eyes, fire burning inside of him and finally the kiss they almost shared…  _

He felt himself blush at the memory almost forgetting how it felt to care about someone that deeply and strongly almost the way he loved her, couldn't let himself think of her, she was in a better place now.

A slight pang of guilt hit him whenever he thought of her, but Lucifer was way different, he wasn't even a mortal, he shook his head to get rid of the confusing thoughts with a soft smile on his face he got up and prepared for the day. 

Surprisingly for Cain, Lucifer didn't mention the last night's events, he didn't know whether he felt relief or sadness, but when he looked at Lucifer's warm smile and twinkling eyes he decided that it didn't matter at the moment. 

Lucifer was brighter somehow, more warm, kind and helpful. He played with Ana and Adam, trained with Cole, used his words to tease Cain and Cain couldn't help himself, but to fall for him even more. Everything was fine until a week before their hopefully last battle, he knew he shouldn't have brought Lucifer with him on the battle’s meetings. 

Apparently Lucifer strongly disliked their strategy, but Azazel wouldn't listen to anyone about changing the plan, let alone a stranger like Lucifer. 

Eyes filled with rage  Lucifer walked away from the meeting while muttering under his breath, something along the lines of silly mortals and their stupid arrogance. 

When Cain came back he found Lucifer still in a rage, the air around him filled with energy ready to lash out. The moment Lucifer spotted him, he got up from the bed he was sitting on and said, 

“ I don't like your strategy Cain. “

“ Azazel knows what he's doing. He might be a weird man, but he is an excellent leader. Just relax. “

“ Relax! Something weird is going on here and you tell me to relax. You're walking into a trap Cain. “

Cain let go a tired sigh, he didn't want to argue, but it seemed he needed to explain a few things. 

“ Lucifer, it's alright. We won two battles , now we need to win this one and we'll be safe. If you could just listen to the plan…. “

“ I can sense something else here, it's not completely human, I think something of a godly nature is interfering. You shouldn't go. “

A sudden angry wave overflowed Cain and he couldn't stop himself from speaking, 

“ What?  Of course I'll go, you can't stop me, all of my friends will be fighting. Besides you gods always play games with us, nothing unusual. “

“ Do you want to die?”

“ Side by side, fighting with my brothers I couldn't imagine a better way to go. You wouldn't understand, you're not like us. “

Lucifer flinched at his words then immediately his eyes flashed red. 

“ You mortals, you think and believe that you're the only ones that live and love, breathe and die, for us…for me “

Cain was overcome with guilt, but it was too late to take back his words. 

“ Your life is short and you might live fuller than us, but don't you dare say that we don't feel…We love and lose over and over until it breaks us and we don't forget, ever loss, every disappointment, every mistake haunts us, turning us into vicious and deadly creatures, numb and broken...how could know that? “

Tears were falling down Lucifer's face and Cain found himself frozen, lost and trapped in the storm that was Lucifer. 

“ Gods don't feel, they relive everything over and over again for the rest of their miserable existence, or until they find someone who could ease their pain, you mortals think we don't care, but after so many years could you blame us? Yes, we need to be better, we're gods after all, but we fail just like you do, but our mistakes cost us so much. We feel more intensely…that's the price for being a god, constantly having an inner battle between the instincts and the heart and mind, the good and the bad forever clashing, never at peace. “

Then he walked away, leaving Cain broken-hearted as he struggled not to drown in the waves of emotions. 

That's how he fell asleep on the bed, tears on his face as he restlessly dreamed of all the people he lost. 

 

Lucifer was mad at him, he was ignoring him, avoiding and pretending he didn't see him. Even Cain's mother noticed it and told him to fix whatever mistake he had made. Cain waited for the perfect moment and three days before the final battle he got his chance. 

He found Lucifer sitting with Ana and Adam, he looked calm and happy before Cain could say something little Ana saw him and yelled. “ Uncle Cain! Come to sit with us. “

“ I don't want to bother you. “

Adam smiled at him and said, 

“ You're not bothering us. Uncle Luci was telling us about the wolves in the forest. “

Ana’ smile was as bright as the sun as she looked at Luci with adoration in her eyes. 

“ We're going to meet them. “

Luci chuckled at her expression and Cain realized how much he missed that sound. Actually he missed everything about Lucifer, his sassy comments, his deep voice, his eyes full with mischief even his annoying habit to walk in his room half naked, though the last part was probably because Cain couldn't stop himself from staring. 

Slowly he sat down next to Adam and Ana across Lucifer. 

“ Really? You should be careful children, the wolves are dangerous“

“ Only when attacked. “ 

After almost a week without hearing Luci’s voice, Cain found himself smiling as an idea already formed on his mind. 

“ Of course. They are beautiful animals and you should show them some respect. “

“ They have feelings too. “ added Lucifer and Cain made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

Lucifer eyes burned him, blue as the sky, stormy as the sea and he felt so much guilt it almost swallowed him. Before he could say anything Luci broke the eye contact and turned his gaze on the children. 

“ Uncle Luci…will you go to battle this time? “

Suddenly Cain's heart clenched in his chest, he stopped breathing desperate to hear his answer no matter what. 

“ Yes, this time I'll fight. “

Ana jumped to hug Lucifer as Cain took a sharp inhale in a poor attempt to calm himself. 

“ But…don't go Uncle Luci, my uncle went and didn't come back. “ 

Luci hugged back her and kisses her head, 

“ It's okay little Ana, I'm going to fight for all of you. “ he talked to her while looking in her eyes, his hand on her cheek. 

“ I'll come back, don't worry. I'm stronger than I look. “ then he gave her a gentle smile. 

It was one of the smiles Cain’d never seen before, there were  lots of things he wanted to learn about Lucifer, but he had a feeling he won’t get a chance. 

Adam’s voice broke his thought process, 

“ Uncle Cain will be there too. He's the best fighter, he'll protect uncle Luci. Don't worry Ana. Right uncle Cain? “

Cain found himself looking at two pair of eyes filled with expectations and hope. The words floated without a second thought, 

“ Of course. I'll fight side by side with him. Protect him with my life and I'll do everything to bring the both of us and everyone else home. “

Adam and Ana smiled and ran to hug him, two pairs of small hands were gripping his shoulders and he felt a strong urge to wrap his arms around them and shield them from the world. 

His eyes met Lucifer's and he was surprised to see how full with warmth and understanding they were. 

They sent Adam and Ana to their homes and when Lucifer walked towards the forest Cain followed him. He stopped when they were deep in the forest, turned around and his stormy eyes met Cain's. 

Cain knew that he needed to apologize, so that's what he did. 

“ I…I was too harsh and cold. I realize that. It's just, I want this war to be over once and for all. Do you understand me? “ and hoped that Lucifer would see that he was honest. 

“ I'm still standing behind my opinion, you are going into a trap. I just want to help. “

“ Is that why you're going to fight? “

“ Something weird is happening and I feel…no. I know that you need me on the battlefield so I'm coming whether you like it or not. “

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Cain with a challenge in his eye. Once again Cain was reminded that he was standing in front of a god, but he wasn't scared, actually he trusted him as much as he trusted himself. 

“ I won't stop you. Fight if you want, just don't be angry at me. “

Lucifer smirked, walked to stand in front of him and with a simple 

“ Missed you too. “ started walking towards Cain's house. 

As simple as that, they reached an agreement. 


	11. Chapter 11

The night before the battle, Luci and Cain took a bottle of mead and stayed in Cain's room. They were sitting on the furs on the floor, backs pressed on the opposite walls as they watched the moon through the small window. Despite the dark Cain could see Lucifer taking a sip and passing the bottle to him. Neither one of them wanted to address the fact that the next day, they had to fight. 

Cain wasn’t drunk enough to deal with his complicated emotions, but there was one thing he knew and that's he might not survive the battle. 

“ You know… “

“ You might not make it back… “ 

Lucifer's voice sounded a bit sad or was it his imagination. He couldn't say, but the moment their eyes met every thought flew away from his mind and without a second thought he found himself kneeling in front of Lucifer. 

Blue eyes shone in the dark as Lucifer whispered, his voice echoed, 

“ I don't want you to die… “

Cain didn't know why but those words made him feel warm and happy. 

“ If it's any consolation to you, I'm happy to have met you. “

Then he did what he shouldn't, he grabbed Lucifer's face and kissed him hard. Their noses bumped, but he couldn't care less, all he needed was Lucifer's lips and everything he was willing to give him. 

The kiss ended fast, Lucifer didn't return it, a wave of guilt hit Cain, but it was gone the moment Lucifer pulled him back for a kiss. 

 

It began, they fought for dominance, teeth clashing, hands entangled in each other's hair as their lips danced, no one willing to surrender. Wave after wave of longing, passion and love hit Cain over and over again until he found himself pressed on the floor, Lucifer over him as his lips hovered over Cain's. 

“ Do you surrender? “

A voice rough with emotions, asking as he struggled to breathe. 

“ Never. “ and he flipped them, switching their places in the process as he continued to devour Lucifer's lips. 

Their dance continued until they were a sweaty mess of entangled legs and ripped clothes.

Cain didn't even notice the moment when he ended up half naked wearing only underwear.  The wolf inside of him wasn't ready to give in, to surrender to Lucifer, but he was a god and when he looked at Cain with his burning red eyes he knew he was gone. 

Lucifer pinned him to the floor, every inch of his body pressing onto Cain producing sparks of energy to run through Cain's body, setting him on fire. Their hands painfully entwined over his head as he was staring at the god above him who seemed to be glowing. 

“ Surrender to me, this once…I'll show you how a god makes love… “

Cain was feeling high, so high he thought he would fall and crash if Lucifer let go off him. 

His heart made the choice, he needed, wanted to be as close to Lucifer as possible if only for once, after all he didn't know whether he would have another chance. After that, giving in…came as easy as breathing. 

“ I…surrender. “ he didn't recognize his voice, rough, filled with emotions as he struggled not to yell, to confess how much he needed Lucifer. 

The moment the words left his lips he felt free, he looked into Lucifer's eyes and felt the heat radiating from them, consuming, burning as he allowed all the sensations to overtake him.  

Lucifer's grin was sinful as he whispered, 

“ Sweet Cain…” and started devouring him using his lips to press kisses all over his body. 

Instead of putting down the fire, Cain found himself burning, every touch of Lucifer's fingers left a fiery trail, setting his nerves on fire and all he could do was chant Lucifer's name quietly like a prayer. 

Fire, fire was everywhere, he felt every touch, every kiss, every sound and absorbed them, hungrily biting the lips that had the power to tore him apart. 

“ Cain… “ a broken whisper and he was swept by the storm that was Lucifer, having no perception of where he was, eyes closed, he felt every one of his tattoos cracking with energy as he gripped Lucifer's shoulders as a way to not drown in the sea of passion that was rising higher and higher, they moved together like a lonely ship swaying on the waves until he saw sparks behind his eyelids, a final push and the storm was fading. He was left to shiver like a leaf on the wind as waves upon waves of mind-numbing bliss tossed him around until the darkness took him. 

When he opened his eyes he found himself looking at a night sky as a pleasant feeling washed over him. 

Stars… hundreds of them twinkled above him as a voice broke the silence. 

“ Do you like them? “

That was when Cain realized that everything that happened wasn't a dream, he would have blushed if it wasn't for the feeling of utter bliss that surrounded him. Slowly he turned on his side and was greeted by Lucifer’s smiling face. The moonlight was falling over his body giving him an ethereal glow. 

“ Lucifer… how long was I… “

Lucifer’s eyes shone in the darkness, mirroring the stars above them as he answered, 

“ Not much, a few minutes. I guess it was too…intense. “ his voice dragged the last word, bringing a blush on Cain’s face. 

Cain was captivated by Lucifer’s presence, the fact that he was laying naked next to him, so he did what he felt, he kissed him. 

His heart soared with happiness when he felt Lucifer kissing back. When they pulled apart, Lucifer pulled Cain to his chest and kissed his temple. 

“ Did you make the stars? “

“ Yes, since we can't spend the night outside, I figured I could bring them to you Cain. “

An unbelievable love filled Cain’s heart, he kissed Lucifer’s chest right over his heart and whispered, 

“ Thank you Lucifer. They are beautiful. “

“ Call me Luci. Just Luci. “

The stayed like that for a while watching the stars, their hands entwined as they enjoyed the quiet before the storm. Suddenly Lucifer turned on his side, sat up, grabbed Cain’s hands and said 

“ During the battle, if I'm right you might see some things that aren't human, don't get scared. I'll handle them…Cain… “

When Cain looked in his eyes, he was surprised to see that they held a sadness so big it took his breath away. He squeezed his hand as a sign of support. 

“ Whatever you see don't get scared, whatever I do don't get scared. I would never hurt you. “

“ I've seen enough bad things, I don't scare easily. “ was Cain’s reply. Lucifer just chuckled at that and pulled him for a kiss, this time the kiss was slow and gentle so unlike the other ones they shared. Neither one of them wanted to break the kiss, but they needed to breathe and Cain was feeling drowsy.

“ Tomorrow just stay by my side Cain. “

Cain chuckled, kissed Lucifer’s forehead and whispered, 

“ Don't worry Luci. I'm a hard man to kill. Let's rest now. Tomorrow will be a long day. “

Lucifer smiled, pushed Cain on the furs and laid next to him, his head on Cain’s chest, listening his heartbeat. Cain felt his heart swell with love towards Lucifer as he whispered, 

“ Good night Luci. “ before he let sleep take him. 

 

The bright sunlight woke him up, he stretched out and raised himself to look around. He found Lucifer dressed, sitting cross-legged as he watched Cain, when their eyes met Lucifer smiled at him

“ Good morning Cain. Did you sleep well? “

“ Good morning to you too. “

Lucifer bent to kiss him, a quick kiss that left Cain breathless, then he said, 

“ I'm going to the forest, need to check some things out before we go. “

Cain just nodded at him and was rewarded with the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen as Lucifer got up and left the room. 

 

Cain was in the middle of braiding his hair when Lucifer came back. Then he just stood in front of him and looked at him, but Cain felt an uneasiness surrounding Lucifer. 

“ What is it Luci? “

“ Swear on the Gods that you'll fight until your last breath. “

There was something in Luci's eyes that made Cain answer, 

“ I swear on the Gods. “

Luci smiled at him, his eyes filled with warmth as he started kissing him like he was thirsty and Cain was the water, he didn't let go after one kiss, he continued until both of them were breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together as his lips ghosted over Cain's. 

“ Let me braid your hair. “

Even though the offer was unexpected he nodded in agreement. The smile Luci gave him was as bright as the sun as he gently started running his fingers through Cain’s hair. 

They used the moment to enjoy each other's company, silently hoping that it wouldn't be the last time they spend together. 

 

Everything felt different to Cain this time, was it because he had Lucifer walking beside him, or the fact that this was going to be their final battle he didn't want to know, but it filled him with energy and a determination to fight like never before.

On their way towards the ships they met the seer standing, white eyes looking at nothing as he raised his hand to stop them. Taken by a surprise, they stopped in front of him a questioning look on their faces. 

“ The brave viking warrior Cain and…someone else…an Odinson i believe. “

Lucifer chuckled, clearly amused by the seer’s words. 

“ And who do I see, Metatron the blind seer, punished by the Gods I assume. ”

“ I paid my debt Odinson and I'm ready to live with it. “

“ Sometimes the Gods are too cruel with their punishments although most of the times it's deserved. “

He didn't know why but something made Cain to interfere and change the subject. 

“ Do you have anything to say about the upcoming battle Metatron? “

Metatron turned his creepy smile towards him, a dark look on his face as he answered, 

“ Cain you're not a believer, but even you can't deny the truth. “

“ I know. You had right the first time…hope you didn't see something terrible this time. “

“ Take care Cain. I haven't seen anything yet, but something tells me it's going to be a life changing experience, all I can say the future changes all the time, but some things will always stay the same. “

Cain got the message, it's going to be a hard battle, bad things will happen, he can do something to change the outcome of it, but never the way he wanted or expected. 

“ Thank you for the warning. I'll do my best. “

Surprisingly to him, this time Metatron’s expression showed only sympathy and understanding. 

“ Sometimes that's all it takes…”

He felt a grip on his arm as he was dragged away from the seer and towards the other warriors. When Cain raised his head he got trapped into Lucifer’s eyes, a storm swirling inside of them. 

“ I always found seers enlightening, but at the same time attention seeking people with the need for drama. Hope he didn't get into your head. “

“ Well…he had right about the battle where I was the only one standing, some things can't be changed. “

“ Cain…” the voice warmed up his entire being, while a pair of beautiful blue eyes were holding his gaze. 

“ One vision can mean a lot of things, the way one battle can change the course of the war…but the Gods are tricky. Even I, the only difference is that I make my own decisions, you should do the same. “

“ I'll do my best as always Luci. “

Lucifer chuckled, squeezed his arm, then hugged him gently pressing his lips on Cain’s neck. 

“ Do what you always do, but stay away from Azazel, something is wrong with him. “

When he saw Cain’s unbelievable look, he just shook his head and with a few final words pulled him along, 

“ Don't be afraid of what you'll see. “


	12. Chapter 12

Blood was dripping from his sword, but he didn't stop, not even to look around. It appeared that something unusual was happening, something wasn't right. 

Throughout the dodging and slashing Cain could see Azazel, but he wasn't the same. The brutal strength he used was replaced with something similar to an animal instinct, to be honest Cain found it a bit unsettling. Having no time to watch the fight he pushed himself into the battle surrounded by Lucifer’s presence. It gave him more energy to fight, he felt like they shared a bond that kept him more aware of their surroundings kinda like an extra sense, which brought a smile on Cain’s face. 

He slashed, but the man didn't fall to the ground like expected, he looked like it didn't affect him at all. Quick as a lightning Cain cut off his hands and was about to take another swing when the man’s eyes shone yellow and before he could do something he heard the sound of a sword slashing through the air and the man’s head flew away. 

Lucifer was standing in front of him, a bloodied sword in his hand, a fierce expression on his face as he quickly checked him out. 

“ Don't ask. Leave these guys to me. “

“ Luci…”

Before he said something else he grabbed a knife and threw it at the man who tried to attack Luci from behind. It hit its target straight to the heart and the man dropped to the ground. 

Luci just shook his head in amusement and said, 

“ Thanks love. “

Then he ran off slashing men along the way. Cain’s instincts kicked in and he threw himself in the battle. Having lost track of time Cain found himself holding an axe, heart beating wildly as he tried to catch his breath while taking in the surroundings. 

Not for the first time Cain felt something unsettling around him, like a shift in the air as he was faced with a warrior that wouldn't go down, that's the moment when he realized and accepted that Luci was right, something bad was happening. 

A strong and swift slash and the warrior's head rolled on the ground. Cain felt uneasiness take over him, so he ran to find Luci even though the battle was still going strong. Surprisingly or not he found him away from the battle standing pointing a sword at Azazel’s throat his eyes shining. 

Before he could get there, a man separated from the battle and stabbed Azazel in the back, Cain could feel his breath stopping as he urged himself to run faster. 

Quickly he reached them, holding his sword in front of him as he carefully stepped next to Luci. 

“ Look at that…you have a personal guard or is he your lover too? “

Cain lifted his gaze to look at the man, he didn't know him, but his instincts told him not to trust him. When Luci stepped in front of him while constantly glaring at the stranger, his suspicions were confirmed. 

“ What do you think you're doing? “

The stranger was dressed into a typical Viking battle armor, his shoulder length hair messy, his face carrying a few long scars, nothing screamed unusual to Cain, except the eyes they were yellow like the eyes from some kind of animal it was very unsettling. 

“ Trying to do something important, but as always you're standing on my way. “

Luci smirked at him, his sword pointed at the man, whole body on edge. 

“ You can still stop and leave, I don't want to beat you up or worse. “

“ Ohh, that's so sweet of you. I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want. “

“ What is that? “

“ To be worshipped like you and finally become a part of the main Gods. “

A chuckle escaped Luci’s lips as he spoke voice filled with anger and hatred, 

“ So you sent your monsters to slaughter these men and then what? They'll beg you for help, making sacrifices for you.. “

The smile he got in return equaled a mad man, a man who went too deep into the dark that he couldn't find his way back, a creature blinded by pure bloodlust left to run wild.  

“ They just needed a little push. Join me Lucifer, we'll be the new better gods. These humans need a proper ruling, let's do that. “

Luci was silent, too silent, fear started crawling on his mind. 

_ What if Luci realized that humans aren't worthy, would he turn his back on them… on him?  _

The stranger took Luci’s silence as a sign to continue, so that's what he did. 

“ The gods don't care about you and me. None of them, not even your father. “

Before he could stop himself Cain heard himself speaking, 

“ Luci…please.. “

Luci turned towards him, his sword still pointed at the stranger, red eyes met blue and he winked at him. Then he turned towards the stranger and commanded, 

“ Call the rest of your monsters back, then we'll talk. “

“ I can't do that. You have to trust me. “

“ Can't or won't? “

“ Won't. “

“ Then our paths are splitting again, Asmodeus. Leave now or face me. “

“ You're going to fight for them?  Does your new pet know that you killed a lot of humans? Or you're playing the part of the innocent god? “

Instead of answering Luci rushed towards Asmodeus, sword raised energy radiating from him. 

Cain didn't know what to do, he believed in Luci, but the other man was a god too. All he could do was stand and watch unaware that the battle stopped. 

It was a hard battle, Asmodeus was strong and fast, but Luci was more experienced, acted smartly and used his senses to avoid punches and slashes. Every time their swords clashed it echoed around them, sometimes sparks flew and their movements were too fast for Cain to follow them. Cain tried to not flinch whenever Luci took a hit, but he couldn't stop himself most of the times. 

Finally Luci disarmed him standing in front of him as he held his sword at Asmodeus’ throat. Suddenly a thunder cracked, the air around them electrified and Cain saw three men appearing seemingly out of nowhere. 

“ I'll take care of the monsters. “ said the one who was holding a hammer and Cain found himself gaping at them. 

_ They're gods, the Gods.  _

A single moment was all it took for Asmodeus, Cain blinked and he was gone, another blink and his senses told him that someone was behind him, but he was too slow. 

Sharp pain ripped through him and he saw a tip of a sword peeking from his chest, he was stabbed. Before he fell on his knees he heard Luci screaming his name as Asmodeus smiled at him. 

“ Ooops, sorry about that. “

Fortunately he got captured by the other two gods. Cain pressed his hand on the wound and felt the warmth his blood was spreading. 

In an instant Luci was kneeling in front of him, worry and panic on his face as he pushed Cain’s hand away so he could replace it with his own. 

“ Cain… Cain! Look at me. “

A sudden drowsiness started taking over him as he struggled to breathe. He forced his half closed eyes open and looked into Luci’s eyes. 

“ That's it. I'm going to heal you. Don't worry. “

Cain felt warmth spreading from Luci’s hand, but the pain wasn't fading, he felt colder by the second. It appeared that Luci noticed that too, his eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. 

“ What's happening?  It can't be. “

Few more words and Luci looked like he was barely holding up. His eyes were filled with tears as he spoke, 

“ I can't heal you. “

To his surprise he wasn't afraid, he just smiled and said, 

“ It's okay Luci.. “

The metallic taste in his mouth told him that this time it was for real, it was time… all he wanted to do was close his eyes and let the darkness take him, but he couldn't, not before he made Luci swear that he wouldn't kill anyone after his death. 

He gathered all the strength he had left and with a soft and quiet voice he whispered, 

“ Promise…you won't look for revenge. Luci… “

“ Don't go then, don't leave me. “

“ Some things can't be changed…but I'll go happy knowing that I met my god and loved him with everything I had. “

Luci was crying even through the pain Cain felt his own tears falling mixing with his blood. 

“ Loki! “ a cry ripped through Luci’s lips, voice thick with emotions, but he didn't remove his hand from Cain’s chest. 

“ See you in Valhalla love… “ then he let go, the pain started fading as darkness took him for one last time. 


	13. Chapter 13

Time stood still, his senses sharpened, every little fibre of his being was burning as he felt like he was falling through a frozen lake, not being able to move every breath cut like a knife slowly killing him. 

Suddenly all he could feel was Cain's heartbeat underneath his palm fluttering like a dying butterfly. That's what broke him out of the storm raging inside of him and made him realize that it wasn't inside of him, but outside. Dark clouds filled the sky covering it like a heavy blanket, the wind was blowing as his emotions took over his powers crashing like ocean waves. 

His head was bowed, angry tears fell on the ground, he didn't dare to take his eyes from Cain afraid if he blinked he would be taken away from him. 

A blink and it wasn't Cain's face in front of him, it was Nick. His face was pale, his eyes sad as he tried to say goodbye, tried to calm him down completely aware that he was dying. 

_ Love you… _

Luci blinked and watched how the memory shattered in front of him its pieces swept by the wind. 

The severity of the situation threatened to drown him as a voice echoed from the depths. 

His mother was speaking to him from far away, her voice soothing and clearing his mind. 

_ Luci my son… you're a god. Use that power. Don't let go of something you love…  _

He gathered his pain and helplessness and released them by yelling as loud as he could, his voice crashed like a thunder almost shaking the ground as his powers set the nearby tree on fire. 

“ Loki! “

One of the gods ran towards him his golden hair shining under the sunlight as he stopped next to him. 

“ What's happening? “

“ I can't heal him…help me. “

Loki pressed his hand on Cain's forehead and immediately pulled it back as if he was burned. 

“ He’s stabbed by a god's weapon. I can't do anything, sorry Lucifer. “

Lucifer turned his glowing red eyes at him glaring and begging, at the same time barely holding his powers from lashing out. 

“ I know that you saved your human using your powers, just show me how. “

To his surprise Loki flushed in embarrassment and stumbled over his words. 

“ Yeah, about that…he actually doesn't give a damn about me…it's kinda like a half bond…. “

Hopelessness took over him and he screamed, 

“ Gabriel! “ his voice crashed like ocean waves. 

Gabriel yelped and hissed at him, 

“ Not in front of the human Lucifer! “

Before Lucifer could do something impulsive like set Gabriel on fire the other god walked towards them and stopped in front of him. 

“ Castiel…I know I don't deserve it, but Cain doesn't deserve to die this early. Please, I won't take it… if he…leaves me like Nick did. “

At the moment Lucifer felt like a small child, lost and alone crying for help. But he didn't care, he would give up his powers and immortality without a second thought if that would save Cain. 

“ Told you Lucifer, we can't help, it's too dangerous. “

Lucifer felt his blood boiling, slowly he raised himself up and he would have slammed Gabriel to a tree if it wasn't for Castiel who stood on his way. 

“ That's enough Gabriel, the same goes for you too Lucifer. If you want him to survive we can't waste time on arguing. “

Surprise overtook Lucifer at Castiel's outburst, almost missing the meaning of his words. 

“ You'll help me? “

Castiel looked surprised, but he didn't comment, instead he went to kneel next to Cain. Then he turned to look at Lucifer and scowled at his shocked expression. 

“Put yourself together. We must do this quickly before it's too late. “

Those words shook him and he went to kneel next to Castiel. He started shaking when he noticed Castiel’s face, with a raspy voice he said, 

“ Tell me what to do. “

Castiel’s eyes were filled with sympathy, his expression determined as he took Lucifer's hand and before he knew it he cut a line across his palm. Then he pressed Lucifer's palm over Cain's wound while constantly chanting eyes closed as he whispered to him, 

“ This is in a way a bond between you and him, a deeper more profound bound, your energy should stop the bleeding and start the healing process… “

Lucifer was holding onto Cain like his life depended on it, while he tried to make sense of Castiel's words. 

Suddenly a jolt of energy hit him, he felt his energy floating towards Cain. It felt like someone set his nerves on fire, like his life force was flowing from his heart slowly down his arm merging with Cain's life energy. 

Out of the haze surrounding him, Castiel's voice guided him, 

“ Don't let go. Carefully and slowly send your energy forth, I'll do the rest. “

He started shaking…having lost track of the time he spent like that, the unpleasant almost painful sensation increased with every passing minute and before he knew it, it was gone. 

“ Lucifer, it's done. You can let go now. “

Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself surprised to see Cain laying on the ground as his chest was moving up and down. 

“ Did it work? “

Castiel looked a bit tired, but he smiled at him. 

“ Yes, we stopped the bleeding, now we need to wait. “

A tired smile appeared on his face as hope flooded him. 

_ He'll get through it…he's stronger than he looks _

Suddenly he felt the ground shaking as a blank cloud appeared, it cracked with energy and before he could recognize the energy it faded away leaving behind a figure dressed in black. A woman with black hair and two sides of the same face, half of her face was normal almost beautiful, but the other side was dark and gruesome looking radiating with fierceness as her white eye assessed the situation. 

“ Hela.. “ said Lucifer. 

She turned towards him annoyance apparent in her movements as she observed him, before she said, 

“ Lucifer, father, Castiel.. “

Lucifer felt uneasy as her energy floated in the air… dark, oddly soothing, incredibly inviting, a perfect way to calm every soul and draw it towards her like a moth to a flame. 

She fixed her white eye at him and scowled, 

“ See you're out of the cave and still wrecking havoc. How many times do you have to be punished to realize that there are rules to be obeyed? And that you can't do whatever you want. “

Lucifer raised himself of the ground never breaking eye contact, his voice echoed with power when he spoke, 

“ This isn't about me. What are you doing here? “

It seemed she found his question funny, a mocking smile on her face as she replied, 

“ Came to pick up some souls of course. Since the air is clear… “

Realization hit Lucifer clearing his mind knowing exactly what her intentions were. 

“ The valkyries haven't arrived yet, you have no right to take souls before them. “

“ Ohh really? Well where's the fun in that? Those valkyries take the best, I never get the fighters . But I can assure you they'll take him. “

When she pointed at Cain, Lucifer took a step forward and almost growled at her, 

“ They wouldn't dare. I won't let them. He's still alive… “

The smile she gave him was bone-chilling, warning him that he shouldn't mess with her. 

“ And what're you gonna do? Kill a bunch of humans?  Throw a temper-tantrum? “

Lucifer put every ounce of authority he had in his voice and said, 

“ I'll personally march to your doors, break them, find him and wave at you as we walk away. And no one will stop me. “

He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't her chuckling at him a sad look on her face. 

“ You think they'll care… they have orders to follow, besides he'd suffered enough don't you think… “

“ Can you stop them? “ 

He heard the surprised gasps coming from Gabriel and Castiel, but ignored them his only focus on the goddess of the underworld. 

It looked like she wanted to laugh at him but after seeing his face she nodded. 

“ I need to see where is he now. “

Without a warning she went and kneeled next to Cain, then she pressed her palm on his forehead, closed her eyes and stilled. Her whole body looked like it was emitting dark energy, twisting and spreading like poisonous weeds. Just as he opened his mouth to interrupt her it was over. 

She gently took her hand off, got up, annoyance written on her face when she said, 

“ It appears he's still here, actually your energy transfer trapped him in between. He's not here, but he isn't there either. “

Lucifer felt his body relaxing, knowing that his efforts weren't in vain. 

“ They can't take him now. Neither can you. “

Hela sighed and started to explain to him the way someone would explain to a child, 

“ Actually it's his choice now. You see Lucifer, I have seen many souls, but the ones who ended in the between…very few came back, the valkyries have a way to convince them. “

“ But you can do something? I know you can. “

To his surprise she didn't mock him or rolled her eyes, she simply answered, 

“ I might be able to give him time to decide without their influence, you must know that what's dead should stay dead and they perfectly follow that rule, so if he doesn't decide they will take him to Valhalla. After all he belongs there. “

“ Do it. How much can you give him?  Two weeks? “

This time she didn't spare him, she raised her eyebrows and scowled at him. 

“ Sorry? I'm not under your commands Lucifer. You can't tell me what to do. Your father rules Valhalla, maybe you should talk to him. “

Lucifer felt his face pull into a fake smile as be barely stopped himself from shaking Hela, to get her to think straight. 

“ You know how he is, he'd never let anyone out of Valhalla, what's dead should stay dead and all that…but he can't choose for him. All you need to do is to give me time to guide him back… please…”

He tried to convey how much he needed her help without being too pushy. 

Before she could say something Castiel interfered, 

“ The battle is over, they'll arrive soon enough. Hela…please help him, I know you can. “

Lucifer's heart skipped a beat, he never expected for Castiel to talk in his favor. Hela’s expression softened, it's known that she had a soft spot for Castiel, with a tired sigh she nodded. 

“ Okay, I can give you a week, I'll keep his presence hidden and I have two rules. First rule no direct influence on him and second no one can know. “

“ Then how I'm a supposed to wake him up? “

“ You can always talk to him, maybe enter his dreams….get creative Lucifer, but if you break the rule I'll personally give him over. Got it? “

“ Deal. “

All she did was place her hand on Cain's chest, muttered a few words as glowing energy surrounded him, a long moment and it was over. 

“ Done. See you Castiel “ and with a wink she disappeared in a black smoke. 

 

Gabriel broke Lucifer out of his haze, shaking him. 

“ Thor took Asmodeus to father, he'll be put on a trial. We have to go. “

“ I'm not going to leave Cain. “ he couldn't let them be separated, especially not while there was still a possibility to lose him. He wouldn't survive that. 

“ You really care about him, don't you…I thought after Nick you'd never trust another human. “

Now that Gabriel said it out loud he realized that he had right, he cared about Cain more than he cared about anyone….way, way more. 

“ I do. “

“ Go with Cain, take him home, we'll call you later. “

“ Thanks Castiel. “ and without a second thought he lifted Cain in his arms. 

Once he was securely in his arms, he found himself wondering how someone as tall as him weighted so little. Actually it worried him, Cain looked so fragile at the moment and Lucifer couldn't stop his heart from painfully clenching. He released his powers as he unfurled his wings and used them to fly towards Cain's home. His powers shielded him from unwanted attention and by the time he reached the house it was nightfall, he could have gone faster but he didn't want to hurt Cain by accident. 

In no time he was standing in front of Cain's house, just as he was about to knock, the door opened, Cain's mother looked at him, but she wasn't surprised. 

“ Get in.”

Lucifer followed her inside, painfully aware of her energy, now that he wasn't hiding anymore everything around him was more intense. They ended up in Cain's room, he gently put Cain on the bed, when he turned he was confronted with the worried but angry face of Cain's mother. 

Immediately he got reminded of his mother and he knew that he had to be careful and respectful when talking to her. 

She sat next to Cain her hand over his heart as she checked for wounds making sure he's alive. Surprisingly her face didn't show anything only when she turned to look into Lucifer's eyes, he saw it, a mother's unconditional love and he knew he would do anything to bring Cain home. 

The look she gave him spoke more than words and he let it guide him as he explained. 

“ I'm sorry… it's my fault, but I promise you, I'll do everything to bring him back. “

“ From the moment I saw you I knew that you're different. How? I don't know. All I can tell you is that I lost one son and I'll do everything to stop my other son from dying.”

Lucifer felt guilt grip him tight, expecting to be thrown outside, not wanting to argue with the woman that he respected as much as he did his mother. 

She must have seen something on his face that made her go to him and pull him into an embrace. His surprise kept him frozen in place for a few moments before he melted into the embrace allowing his tension to fade away. He felt like a child hiding in his mother's arms, but for the first time since he was released he felt like he could do anything. 

When he let go of the embrace he said, 

“ We just need to help him wake up, but we only have a week. “

Before he could say something more, a voice echoed in his head…Gabriel was calling him. 

“ I've got to go, but I'll come back. “ 

Cain's mother nodded and before he could walk away she grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear.

“ Do what you have to do Odinson, but don't forget to come back. Cain needs you. “

He didn't have time to interpret her words with a quick nod he walked away ready to face Asmodeus. 


	14. Chapter 14

Heavy… 

His eyelids felt heavy as the rest of his senses slowly started waking up. The moment his sense of touch returned he realized that he was lying on a grass, a soft breeze was caressing his face as a feeling of peace covered him like a blanket. 

Something was off he could tell, it was both familiar and unknown at the same time. 

 

The numerous battles he was part of taught him that even though he was afraid sometimes he had to take things slow and be careful in order to survive. That's why he slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at the most intense sunset he'd ever seen. 

It took his breath away, the reddish and golden hues slowly fading into darker shades of blue as the clouds gave out an ethereal look. 

His instincts kicked in, he sat up and got confused by how peaceful and safe the felt even though he was in an unknown place. 

After a careful look at his surroundings he came to the realization that he was alone, sitting in a grass field nothing to tell him where he was. 

He told himself that he has to find a shelter before it got too dark to see, so he got up and started walking. 

Every step was silent, every breath he took filled with calmness, he felt lighter than ever unbelievable happiness running through his veins the kind he never felt before. 

_ Home… almost like home _

Suddenly a face appeared on his mind, blue eyes like his own and a smile that brought an equal one on his face. 

_ Mother _

That was the moment when he realized that he was standing still as daylight’s last rays got replaced by the slowly approaching darkness carrying fireflies through the wind. 

He looked ahead of him and under the twilight' shadow he saw a forest, in front of it a small cottage. 

The closer he got the more he felt like his head was getting clearer, like the veil in front of eyes was lifting and he could finally see. A fire appeared in front of the cottage like a beacon of hope guiding him, inviting him and to his surprise he was looking forward to meet the person who set the fire. 

When he reached the fire he saw a figure leaning on the cottage walls hidden in the shadows, it's feet the only thing illuminated by the firelight. 

Suddenly Cain felt like an intruder, although every sense told him otherwise. He opened his mouth to say something but his breath caught in his throat when the figure stepped into the light it's face breaking his heart. 

“ Abel “

  
  
  


Lucifer stood in front of the richly engraved door and after taking a big breath he walked in. There they were his brothers waiting for their father to come. When he stepped in, his boots echoing on the floor he felt the familiar hum of his powers increase as he absorbed the healing energy his homeland radiated. 

“ How did you get in? “ Thor asked turning to look at him while constantly keeping an eye out at… 

Then he saw… him. He was chained, standing with a smug expression on his face and all Lucifer felt was an urge to rip his head off. 

“ I have my ways brother. Now how are we going to punish him? “

“ We're not going to do anything Lucifer. “ was Castiel's reply. 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to look at him. 

“ We'll wait for father I believe. Come on! He's clearly guilty anyone can see it. “

Then he heard Asmodeus laughing, his eyes shining yellow, he was practically powerless the chains around his wrists and ankles held powerful magic preventing him from using his powers. 

“ What are you laughing at? “ it appeared that Thor found him annoying too. 

“ You're too stupid to be gods. “

“ Right and here we're, deciding how we're going to punish you. I can totally see how smart you're. “

Asmodeus’ creepy smile was back while his eyes looked at Gabriel mockingly, challenging him while unknowingly bringing out Lucifer's urge to stand in front of his brother and protect him. 

“ Gabriel. The trickster god, caught up in his tricks blind to everything else no wonder you've been rejected, although your human he's not like the rest maybe I should go and pay him a visit. Perhaps he'd like to join me… “

What happened next surprised Lucifer although not that much so he wouldn't be able to grab Gabriel and stop him from rushing towards Asmodeus, who appeared unfazed by his reaction. 

“ Look at that the big brother protecting the little one. You couldn't protect your lover let alone anyone else. “

“ Don't you dare talk about him, you pathetic excuse for a god! “

“ I guess I've got to remind you that I can take anything from you and you wouldn't be able to stop me. “

His words had a meaning Lucifer couldn't understand, but he could hear it, something he didn't know. 

“ Right. When I'm done with you you'll wish you never existed. “

The smirk he got in return was full with pity and smugness as Asmodeus licked his lips like a cat. 

“ What are you going to do? Do the blood eagle? That's old, besides using the same thing I used for your precious Nick would be too ironic don't you think? “

“ What did you do?! “

“ I set him up. I'm the reason he got killed. “

Lucifer froze, the shock temporary rendering him speechless as he felt his emotions running through his veins spreading coldness while  slowly numbing his senses. 

Guilt…

It felt like an icicle cutting through his skin sharper than any blade. His self-hatred followed bringing heat with the cold, but it was overshadowed by his anger. 

First it flooded inside of him like a raging river consuming him for a second before it clashed with his powers and cleared his mind. He found himself looking into a frozen lake, its reflection shimmering, red eyes filled with rage the kind that consumed him all those years ago, the kind that burned everything around him and turned him into one of the scariest gods. 

This time instead of the glowing heat his tattoos emitted, he saw his red fiery eyes slowly fade into crystal blue as fire and ice fought inside of him, the madness against the freezing rage, two sides of him. One that brought chaos and blood as wild as fire, the other that cut through every armor with unnatural precision, sharp and cold until it didn't hurt no more… 

There was only one person responsible for all the pain he went through and he wasn't going to vanish in a quick burst of rage, no… 

Before he could think twice about it a knife flew from his hand and buried itself in Asmodeus’ leg. Then, another in his shoulder quickly followed by the third knife almost piercing his heart successfully bringing Asmodeus on his knees, the knives spreading pain through him. 

Lucifer allowed himself to take a sharp inhale as he looked down on Asmodeus, his eyes colder than ice finding nothing but an urge to end him there just the way he deserved. 

He took a few steps forwards, each one echoed like ice cracking underneath his feet and just as he was about to extend his hand and rip Asmodeus’ heart out a voice rang inside of his head. 

_ Don't do it Luci… turn around  _

It was then when he realized that his powers raised a shield separating him from his brothers, who looked at him with various expressions on their faces. Thor looked annoyed but it appeared that he didn't care enough to stop him, Castiel's face gave nothing away except his glowing eyes telling him to wait. The thing that shocked him was Gabriel's expression, Lucifer couldn't remember when or if ever he saw him that angry and bloodthirsty…it was strangely unsettling. 

The voice… 

He lifted his gaze to look behind his brothers and met two blue eyes the same as his. 

“ Mother.. “

With a single wave of her hand she dismissed his brothers and locked Asmodeus in a cage. Then she smiled at him, the warm smile Gabriel inherited as she walked towards him her blond hair swaying with every move. 

It didn't matter that he haven't seen her in a long time, she wrapped her arms around him and he found himself surrounded by warmth and love. 

“ My poor boy. You’ve been through a lot already. Let me help you. “

Lucifer wasn't aware how much he'd missed her until he heard her voice. 

“ Mother…I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault all those years ago. I need to… he needs to be punished. “

“ And he will. If there's a thing your father is good at, is giving a proper punishment. Besides your brothers seem to have a special dislike for him… believe me he'll wish to be punished by Hela herself after the trial. “

Surprisingly Lucifer let out a chuckle his whole being warming up now that his mother was in front of him. 

“ Come. Let's sit together like we used to do and you'll tell me everything so I can help you. “

  
  
  


Cain was aware that his brother supposed to be dead but it still didn't stop him from stepping forward and pulling him in an embrace. When he pulled back he still couldn't believe his eyes, his brother was standing in front of him smiling at him. 

“ How? “

“ Take a seat brother. We have a lot to talk about. “

Even though Cain could clearly sense that something was wrong he sat on the ground next to the fire and waited. His brother did the same, his posture giving away a feeling of calmness except for his eyes… they were stormy filled with so many emotions Cain thought he could drown in them. 

“ What is the last thing you remember? “

Cain frowned at the question, why was it important for his brother to know that? But as he furrowed his brows and tried to remember the only thing that came on his mind was a battle, blood…nothing else. 

“ A battle, everything is a bit foggy. “

“ You know that I'm dead right? “

A sharp pain in his chest startled him causing him to take a deep breath before he could answer. 

“ I'm aware… there's something else too…red eyes… am I dreaming? “

“ No. “

“ Am I dead? “ he stuttered. 

“ Not yet. There's still time, you've a choice. “

What shocked him the most was the fact that he wasn't in Valhalla, he always thought he'd go straight there. And his brother.. 

“ What are you doing here then? Don't tell me you're refused to enter Valhalla?! “

Abel chuckled, shook his head amusement in his voice when he answered, 

“ I was allowed to come and meet you. But I'm not allowed to tell you what to do or influence your decision in any way. “

Unbelievable tiredness took over Cain, he knew he was tired from all the fighting, besides his parents he got no one else. She was gone… forever. 

“ I'm tired Abel, since…since a while ago. Then you died and now I don't know what to do. I can come with you in Valhalla right? “

“ Yes you can. They'll welcome you. There's a spot for you. You still have time. Take some rest, big decisions need a clear head. “

“ I can't sleep now. “

“ You can always watch the stars. I'll stay with you. “

All Cain could do was nod and lay on the ground finding the grass surprisingly soft as he turned his gaze towards the sky. 

Endless amount of stars twinkled on the sky, he found himself thinking of fireflies on a summer night dancing in the forest giving out the illusion of being lost amongst the stars. 

Out of nowhere in front of his eyes flashed a memory of stars illuminating his room and a warm touch on his chest as quickly as it came it disappeared leaving him confused. 

_ Come back Cain. I need you.  _

Suddenly he woke up, the soft voice echoing on his mind. Someone was calling him home, someone who cared about him was reaching out to him. 

Quickly he jumped on his feet and when he turned around he found Abel sitting by the fire…it was still night. 

“ Do I have someone? Is someone waiting for me? “

“ I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. “

“ Come on Abel! There must be something you can do to help me. “

Abel looked like he had an inner battle with himself before he nodded. 

“ There's a clearing in the forest where the moon shines the brightest. It's a good place for thinking. “ 

Cain didn't wait to be told twice, he rushed into the forest following the twisted path illuminated by the moon until he found the clearing. 

He ignored how ethereal the forest looked like, how it breathed with life, how it called him in whispering in his ears trying to keep him there, he just sat under the first tree he saw and closed his eyes. 

Something inside of him was guiding him, a lost memory trying to reach through him, so he allowed it. 

_ Let me braid your hair _

The wind carried the words, gently ruffling his memories like a mother's sweet voice. 

_ Wake up Cain. So we can run with the wolves.  _

It sounded like it was coming from around him, but he was alone. 

_ There'll be no more battles, we'll be free. I'll show you the world…  _

He opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat at the vision in front of him. The vision of a blond man with sad eyes calling him home. 

That was the moment the barrier that held back his memories shattered and one after another they started raining down on him,  his mind cleared and a single name fell from his lips, 

“ Lucifer “


	15. Chapter 15

How could someone look like a god, skin warm under the sunlight , powerful body and at the same time so fragile it tore his heart open. Six days of silence, no change not even a twitch of fingers, the stones in the forest felt more alive than his love right now. He missed him, the blush on his cheeks, the warm voice, the fire in his eyes as he fought to protect. 

“ Cain…you need to come back. Please…I miss you, your parents miss you, the world is dull cloaked in shadows and clouds. You saved me, you're my light, don't leave…me in the darkness. “

Slowly and carefully he pressed his lips to Cain's hand, trying to send his longing through the connection they shared while holding back his tears. 

He spent hours and hours kneeling next to Cain's bed looking after him while desperately trying to reach him without breaking his deal. 

Just as he was about to leave the room and go to the forest to think of a way to bring Cain back the door opened and Lucifer's breath caught in his throat. 

There she was entering the room like the sun coming out from behind the clouds warming the whole place as her energy calmed him down. 

“ Mother…”

“ Luci dear. I've come to see you and your hero. “

“ What are you doing here? If father finds out he'll be angry…”

What surprised him was his mother's chuckle, but not as much as her reply. 

“ You seem to forget that I'm a goddess, equally powerful as your father is. So I dare any god and man to stand in front of me and tell me what I should and shouldn't do. “

That was the moment Lucifer realized that they were more alike than he thought. 

She just chuckled at his expression and sat on the bed next to Cain. Unsure why, Lucifer felt a sudden urge to protect him, to pull his mother away from the bed, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. His mother looked at him and nodded before she placed her hand over Cain's heart. A calming energy surrounded Lucifer and he found himself relaxing knowing that his mother came to help him. 

Then she bent over Cain, kissed his forehead and turned to look at Lucifer before she explained. 

“ He's strong, both physically and mentally. Your father would love to have him in Valhalla, to feast with him and the other warriors… “

“ He can't have him too. There's still a day left. I'm not letting him…”

He stopped when he saw his mother's warm smile. 

“ I see… Luci dear I've never seen you this protective over someone before, but don't worry I can sense your bond. He loves you and you love him. If he comes back and I'm sure he will I'll do everything I can to help you two stay together as long as possible…maybe forever… “

All Lucifer heard was 

_ He loves you… stay together… forever _

Overwhelmed by hope he managed to whisper, 

“ Why? “

“ Because I wasn't there to help you the last time, because you didn't deserve that punishment and because I was scared that you lost control. Now it's my chance to help you, besides your brothers can't be the only ones who deserve a bit of help. “

Before he could do anything Lucifer found himself trapped in his mother's embrace as she whispered, 

“ I blessed him, he'll be alright. Stay by his side. “

Then she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room leaving her warmth and light behind. 

  
  


“ How do I go back? Abel? “ 

Abel’s face showed sadness and he seemed reluctant to answer him. “ I'll get out of here one way or another, but I have a feeling that I'm running out of time. Brother, please… just show me where to go. “

“ You really want to go back… Valhalla is amazing, all our friends are there. I missed you… “

Cain's heart broke, but there wasn't a choice his heart made it before he came here. Slowly he hugged Abel and when he pulled back he spoke trying not to hurt his feelings. 

“ Little brother, I missed you too, but we'll see each other when the time comes. Now there's someone waiting for me on the other side… Abel after so long I'm feeling alive, would you take that chance away from me? “

His brother shook his head and answered, 

“ I want you to be happy Cain. You deserve it. Take care of yourself and our parents, tell mother not to worry about me. “

Then he turned to look behind him and pointed at a small bridge not far from the cottage, the river shining under the moonlight, it was surprisingly a bright night filled with stars. 

“ Cross that bridge and you should wake up home. “

Without turning to look at Cain he nodded and said, 

“ Good luck brother, may the gods be with you. “

“ Thank you Abel. See you in Valhalla. “ 

He didn't wait for his brother to turn around and look at him afraid that he'd change his mind, no… something was calling him home and he didn't have a lot of time.

So he ran and ran and in no time he was standing in front of the bridge, what made him pause were the unexpected golden lights shining in the river the way the fireflies did in the fields. 

He took a step forward and found out that the bridge was older than it appeared, it creaked like it was going to collapse at any moment, still it didn't discourage Cain. 

Another step and he was closer, another step and he'd see Luci, one more step and he felt the wood giving in under his weight, all he could do was hold his breath before the ice-cold water swallowed him. 

It wasn't the first time he found himself in a cold water even though it seemed like it. The cold cut through his skin like knives, but he pushed the water with his arms trying to swim up to the surface. 

Everything hurt…he had to stop himself from inhaling and just as he was about to reach the surface a golden ball of light pulled him under and formed a bubble around his head. 

A voice rang around him and he realized that he could breathe while he was in the bubble… 

_ Good to see you again, old friend…  _

Then another voice followed the first one, 

_ At last … we'll feast in Valhalla…  _

Even though he was numb from the cold his mind recognized the voices of his dead friends. It was a trick to pull him back, to keep him from leaving, he couldn't let that happen. Quickly he broke the bubble and swam upwards before he got trapped again. 

_ Cain…won't you stay with me. We'll be forever together. I missed you my love.  _

At that moment he preferred to drown before he hear another word coming from that voice…from her. 

_ It's me Cain, Colette. Your Colette, don't you remember me?  Stay with me.  _

Despite everything he managed to not break down and drown, before he broke the bubble and swam away he whispered, 

“ You're dead love, you died and I couldn't save you. I can't do that now. Goodbye… “

Once his head broke the river surface he took a deep and painful breath and he found himself staring at a ceiling. 

He was home. 

 

It appeared that he wasn't alone, his senses were clouded by his mother's unique smell of herbs while she was hugging him and checking whether he's alright at the same time. 

“ Mother… let me breathe. “ 

When she pulled back Cain got hit with a memory of blue eyes and breathtaking smile and he asked. 

“ Lucifer? “

“ He's alright, been worrying about you all the time. You scared us, you were asleep for a week… “

Too shocked to ask he just turned to look into his mother's eyes and hoped she'll understand him. 

“ He'll be back, don't worry. Did you think I didn't notice that you like him, that you stare at him, that you started living since he came here? I might not know everything, but as long as you love him and he loves you I don't care. I know he saved your life, your father and I thanked him for that, but if he hurt you god or not I'll stab him. “

All he could do was hug her hoping that she'd realize how much he loved and respected her. 

“ Come on you big bear, let's get you on your feet, clean you up and eat a little bit before Lucifer comes back. “

Cain let her drag him anywhere still weak from the sleep he struggled to walk, but with each step he was getting better. He just needed to see Luci and make sure that he wasn't dreaming.


	16. Chapter 16

The wound on his chest was stinging a bit even though his mother said that he was healing quite fast. While he was pacing in his room, trying to get his legs to work properly he couldn't stop himself from worrying. 

What if Luci didn't come back? What if he gave up on him? The most scary thing was the possibility that nothing around him was real, that he was still in the cold river about to drown. His heart pounded in his ears clouding his senses until a voice cut through his panic and made him turn around. When he did that, he found his gaze trapped by a familiar pair of blue eyes. 

“ Cain… “

Something in him broke and he rushed to stand in front of Luci afraid that if he raised his hand the illusion might fade away. 

“ Luci… is this really you? Or are you just a fragment of my imagination? “ 

Luci chuckled at his words, the sound of his voice warmed Cain's whole being before his lips were claimed. 

He felt hands in his hair holding his head still as his lips got devoured by the fire that was Luci. The moment Luci pulled back to give him room to breathe, he quickly inhaled, grabbed his face and kissed him back. 

There was a storm of emotions running through him, not being able to express them in any other way he poured them into the kiss. He took and took until he all he could feel was Luci as the world faded away. The moment he started getting lightheaded from the lack of air Luci pulled back and pressed their foreheads together his hands never leaving Cain's hair. 

“ Was that enough or you need more proof? “

“ I need you…all of you. Luci… “ 

It felt like it wasn't enough, like he could give and take and always need more of Luci, he needed him, everything he could give until he was convinced that he wasn't dreaming. 

“ Cain…you just woke up love…you barely stand… “

Cain couldn't wait he kissed him again drinking from his lips like a thirsty man until Luci gave a low moan. 

“ I need to feel you…please… “

Luci's voice wrapped itself around him as he whispered, 

“ Do you trust me? “

“ Yes… “

“ Close your eyes, let go and trust me… “

That's what he did and soon he found himself laying on his bed Luci's head over his heart as he kissed his tattoo bringing waves of energy to run through him. 

“ We are kinda connected, feel my emotions Cain…” 

He did, found himself overwhelmed by the passion, trust, care and love Luci felt for him, it took his breath away and he fell over the edge of passion as it slowly turned towards heartwarming peace. 

“ How are you feeling love? “

“ Like I'm flying…I'm so happy. Luci…”

“ I love you Cain, stay with me… please… “

Cain's breath caught in his throat as he looked in Luci's eyes encouraged by the hope he saw there he kissed him and replied. 

“ As long as you want me and need me. I love you. “

Luci's smile was brighter than the sun itself, he placed his head on Cain's shoulder and said, 

“ Forever… “ 

“ Forever… “ he replied before he wrapped his arms around Luci holding him close as they fell asleep. 

Their life just began. 


End file.
